


Attracted

by Lightning and Sunshine (thunderandlightning)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderandlightning/pseuds/Lightning%20and%20Sunshine
Summary: Stiles wasn't necessarily happy with his life, but he was complacent - until he met Scott.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles leaned back against the brick wall behind him, tucking his hands into his pockets. It was the middle of August, so he probably shouldn’t have been surprised by the rain. Luckily, he had avoided it. But the cold wind that had come along with it was making him shiver, and he was doing his best to hide it. The last thing he needed was for some potential customer to think that he was a drug addict in need of a fix. 

Scott huddled as deeply as he could in his shirt, tugging the collar up. “I hate you.” He told Isaac flatly. “I hate everything about you.”

“You love me, you’re grateful that someone cares enough about you to help you out.” Isaac said dryly. “Now stop freaking out. And stay here.” He gripped Scott’s shoulders and nudged him back against the wall, then wandered off around the corner, and down the alley. He and Scott had been at Theo’s bachelor party, and Isaac was pretty sure that he had only been invited because he was Erica’s brother. He didn’t have anything in common with Theo, and he didn’t think Scott did, either. They had ended up on the fringe of the group, talking to entertain themselves. That was how Isaac had learned that Scott was a virgin, and Isaac had practically dragged the other man outside to look for anyone willing to sleep with him. Isaac stopped near a guy with a pissed off look on his face, smiling brightly. “Hey, are you interested in earning some money?” 

Stiles smirked. “No, I’m out here to warn Bruce Wayne’s parents to stay out of this alley. Yeah, obviously. I charge by the hour or by the night, depending on what you’re looking for.” 

“Not for me.” Isaac waved a hand at the other man and started walking back toward Scott. “Come on, this way.” 

Stiles scoffed, but he followed the guy with curly blonde hair, wondering what he was getting himself into. 

Scott shivered, looking more and more like a drowned rat as he huddled into himself. He looked up at Isaac as he returned and furrowed his brows at Stiles, staring at the other man. “Who’s he?” He blurted, looking back at Isaac. 

“A hooker.” Isaac smiled smugly. 

“That’s such an inaccurate term.” Stiles muttered. “I kind of resent that, actually.” 

Scott gaped at Isaac in disbelief. “What - the hell, what were you thinking and why?” He yelped, eyes wide. His gaze whipped lightning quick toward Stiles. “I’m not offended by what you do, I swear, but seriously, what the hell?”

“Generally speaking, people don’t say ‘what the hell’ unless they’re offended.” Stiles remarked. He eyed Isaac, then shook his head and went back into the alley. 

“Do you want me to start asking random strangers to have sex with you, then?” Isaac asked dryly. “I figured someone professional would be the way to go, since they’re less likely to give you a bad experience. They have to earn their money somehow.” 

Scott blinked rapidly. “That guy _was_ a random stranger.” He pointed out. “Professional or not. I just - You’re not -“ he made a frustrated noise and then took a deep breath, pursing his lips together. “Did you pay him?”

“No, not yet.” Isaac laughed. 

Scott glared at him. “I hate you.” He repeated, and turned down the alley, following after the other man.

Stiles folded his arms across his chest. “You made your point, so could you not hang around while I’m trying to actually get customers tonight? I have bills to pay, you know? Rent. Shit like that.” 

Scott exhaled. “I’m sorry for my reaction. I was just a little stunned, I wasn’t expecting Isaac to run off and drag you back with him. And - I’m sorry that he called you a hooker, he’s a jackass, he pretty much lives to put a shocked look on my face.” He ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting. “And… I’m not actually opposed to… being a customer.”

“You are, though.” Stiles laughed. “You’d rather be anywhere else in the world than in this alley with me.” 

Scott stared at Stiles quietly. “I’m more mortified about the reason Isaac dragged you over to me than actually being here with you.” He shook his head. “And it’s not the idea of having sex with you, it’s… having sex in general. I’m - I’m a…” His face flushed horribly, and he looked down. “I just wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Well, that’s probably why he came looking for someone like me. You wouldn’t have to do anything.” Stiles shrugged one shoulder. “Are you asexual?” He paused. “Wait, do you even like guys?” 

“I don’t know.” Scott huffed out a laugh, smiling crookedly. “I’m… open to finding out. And I’m not asexual. I’m just… I’m...:” He sighed, slumping a little. “I’m a virgin.”

“Okay.” Stiles said calmly. “How much are you willing to pay me? And don’t give me a higher number than you’re comfortable with, just to be polite. We’ll negotiate if the number you give is too low.” 

Scott’s eyes nervously flicked around, and he looked at Stiles a little helplessly. “Um… um…” He looked down, keeping his gaze away from Stiles’ and drew his brows together uncertainly before he reached hesitantly for his wallet and flipped it open. He looked utterly embarrassed. “Three - three, um… hundred?”

“Okay.” Stiles said again. “Are you sure this is what you want? Because you seem like you really, really don’t. You don’t have to prove anything to me, you know?” 

Scott’s shoulders slumped. “What I _want_ -” He started loudly before quieting down. “What I want is for people to stop looking at me like there’s something wrong with me, just because I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never had sex because I wanted to… be in love before I did, and I haven’t been. But if people are going to keep staring at me like I have a flipping disease every time they find out, then I’d - I’d rather do it. And I’d rather have someone experienced… doing it with me.”

“That’s sweet.” Stiles mused. “If I say no, are you going to find someone else to do this with? I mean, there are a couple of people about six blocks over that way.” He pointed. “But they won’t be as nice as me.” He snorted. “And they’d probably say the same thing about me.” 

Scott sighed. “If you say no, I’m probably not going to try again. Only reason I’m trying now is because…” He looked a little shamefaced. “Isaac grabbed you. And… I don’t really think I can approach someone else without… someone else approaching that someone else for me. I… kinda feel like I can talk to you?” He rubbed his palms over the sides of his jeans. “Like a normal person, I mean. Not that you aren’t normal.” He made a low noise. “I need to shut up.”

“Well, it’s fine. I’m not normal.” Stiles smiled gently. “So, what do you want to do? Or, more to the point, where do you want to go?” 

Scott looked around uncertainly. “Um… do - do you have a place? Or - we could go to my apartment?”

“Your apartment, if that’s okay with you.” Stiles suggested. “What do you want me to call you?” 

“Scott.” He blurted. “Scott’s fine. It’s my name, I’d… If I gave you some other name, I wouldn’t remember to answer to it, anyway.” Scott studied Stiles for a moment. “Is there something I can call you?”

“You can call me whatever you want.” Stiles smiled. 

Scott smiled back tentatively. “Okay, um… How about…” He furrowed his brows together, thinking, and then said slowly, “Mitch?”

“Sure, that’ll work.” Stiles gestured toward the end of the alley where Scott and his friend had come from. “Lead the way?”

Scott nodded and started walking, looking back at Mitch curiously as he led the way to his apartment. He couldn’t help looking around to see if Isaac was still lurking, but he didn’t see the other man at all.

Stiles laughed. “He’s probably about six blocks that way.” He teased, pointing in the direction he had pointed, earlier. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Scott sighed. “Seriously, he’s a jackass. I feel like, if he hadn’t found you, he’d have thrown me at one of those other guys you mentioned and laughed while running away.”

“But you’re friends with him.” Stiles pointed out, eyeing his customer. He tried not to make a habit of saying more than what was necessary, but he felt like Scott was different from his usual clientele. 

“Acquaintances.” Scott corrected, making a face. “He’s my friend’s brother. I get along with her better than him, but we were at her fiancé’s bachelor party tonight and neither of us gets along with him very well. It was, uh… I don’t know, choosing to be ostracized all night, or pretending to have a good time and at least having someone to talk to.”

“Yeah, I know how that goes.” Stiles nodded. “What do you like?” 

Replying without thinking, Scott said, “Everything.” He paused a second later and looked at Mitch. “Uh. I mean - I don’t know? I’m… willing to try anything.”

“Well, as soon as we get to your place, I can help you narrow that down a little.” Stiles pointed out. “Did you drive? Do you need a cab?” 

“I walked.” Scott murmured, shifting and looking a little confused that someone as attractive as Mitch would even need to do what he needed to do. He wanted to rail questions at the other man until he understood, but he also - desperately, even - wanted to lose his virginity once and for all, and he very much willingly wanted it to be Mitch that took it. “I don’t live far from downtown so walking wasn’t going to be a problem, especially if I ended up drinking. Which I didn’t.” He tacked on hurriedly. “I’m not drunk.”

“That’s good, but to be honest? I wouldn’t care if you were.” Stiles murmured. “Drunk people pay more because they don’t know what they’re doing.” 

“Oh.” Scott murmured, looking surprised. “Oh. Well… Uh. I’m sorry I’m not drunk.” He laughed softly.

Stiles laughed. “Well, I’m glad you’re not, honestly. It’s bad enough that I could probably take advantage of you. Not that I would. Other people might. Or I might, if you were being an asshole.” 

Scott smiled faintly. “I can be.” He admitted. “I can be an asshole. Sometimes without thinking. I don’t mean to be, so if, for some reason, I get extra… asshole-ish today, don’t take too much offense?” He shuffled his feet for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked the last few feet and then stopped in front of a building, looking up at it. “It’s - we’re here.”

Stiles smiled. “You live above the bar? That’s actually kind of awesome. Do you ever get to see fights break out in front of it?” 

“Sometimes.” Scott laughed. “Sometimes it’s just a bunch of people laughing and walking out, but every once in awhile, there are people that just… butt heads and the cops show up, and the bouncers swear statements, and I end up not being able to sleep for however long the lights are flashing blue and red in my window.”

Stiles nodded. “I know you’re kind of hesitant, still. But I actually am kind of looking forward to doing this, and not just for the money.” 

Scott looked surprised, turning to face Mitch. “Really?” He asked, blinking rapidly. “That’s - cool.” He straightened and hoped to god that his bedroom, and the rest of his apartment, didn’t look like crap before he reached for his key to open the door to the apartments, holding it open for Mitch before he turned and started up the stairs.

Once they were in Scott’s apartment, Stiles started getting undressed. He looked over at Scott when he was done. “Do you want me to just do things and if you don’t like them, you can tell me and we’ll try something else?” 

Scott stared at the other man, his eyes trailing over Mitch’s bare skin in interest. Belatedly, he remembered that he’d been asked a question, and he licked his lips. “That… that sounds good.” He murmured, nodding, and reached for his own shirt. 

Stiles smiled warmly and moved closer, helping Scott take his shirt off before he leaned in and kissed him. He rubbed the other man’s shoulders. “Relax, let me do this.” 

Scott let out a soft whimper and melted into Mitch’s touch, trying to chase the other man’s lips. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been affected so deeply by a kiss. “Okay,” he whispered, pressing closer to him.

Stiles unfastened Scott’s jeans and kissed him again before he got on his knees. He clutched Scott’s hips and mouthed at him through his underwear, giving in to the urge to close his eyes and just appreciate the moment. Ordinarily, he knew better. Closed eyes meant opportunity for someone to try to hurt him. And he had his share of people who claimed to be virgins, but weren’t. He knew that Scott was different, just by the man’s actions. 

Scott trembled against him, letting out a soft cry and clutching at Mitch’s arm tightly. “You’re -“ he choked out and then shakily reached up to touch the man’s face with the fingers of his other hand. 

Stiles pulled away, looking up at Scott. “Is this too much?” 

Scott shook his head frantically. “No. Not enough. It’s not enough.” He blurted.

“Okay.” Stiles murmured, pushing Scott’s underwear down his thighs and leaning back in, his lips wrapping around the other man’s erection. 

Scott’s head fell back, his jaw hanging open on a loud moan. His hands fluttered, and he clenched them suddenly, unsure of where to put them when he was popping his claws like a freshly turned werewolf. “Oh my - oh my god,” he whined, and one hand came down to rest on Mitch’s shoulder gently, his fingers gently kneading the lean muscle there.

Stiles felt the familiar press of claws against his skin. He sighed around the cock in his mouth, suddenly uncertain about continuing. But he needed the money. 

Scott lifted a hand to Mitch’s hair, stroking it gently and whining softly. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, unable to keep the moan out of his voice even as he sounded ashamed. “I’m sorry, you just - you feel so good, and I’ve never…” he trailed off into a little squeak. 

Stiles started moving faster, eager to get Scott off, so that he could collect his money and leave. He still thought the other man was kind of sweet, but he knew that made everything worse, not better. 

“M-Mitch, I’m - I’m gonna -“ Scott doubled over as he felt white hot heat spark in his gut, his mouth falling open as he came. Unconsciously, he rubbed his hand over Mitch’s back soothingly, like the other man was the one who’d just been put through the ringer. 

Stiles got up, feeling awkward. “Okay, how about two hundred instead of three? Because I actually... I need to go.”

Scott looked confused, fidgeting in place. “But you -“ he started, furrowing his brows together before his entire face fell. “Oh.” He mumbled. “Okay.” He turned hesitantly, backing away from the other man and looking embarrassed as he searched for his pants. He counted out two hundred dollars, and then tacked on another hundred anyway, before offering it to Mitch without meeting his eyes. “You could’ve told me to fuck off when I came after you and you didn’t. So… here.” He mumbled. 

“Thanks.” Stiles stared at Scott, then kissed him softly. “Seriously, it’s my own problem. You didn’t turn me off at all. I hope you meet the right person.” He smiled and hurriedly pulled his underwear on, not too shy to worry about dressing in the elevator or on the stairs, rather than staying a second longer. “Bye.”

Scott stared at Mitch miserably, but tried to smile back, lifting his hand up in a small wave. “Bye.” He murmured. He didn’t look like he believed what Mitch had said at all, and he didn’t know what to do about the odd ache in his stomach and the lump in his throat that insisted that - maybe he just had met the right person. But if Mitch didn’t want to stay, Scott wasn’t going to force him. He busied himself with getting dressed so that he wouldn’t see the other man leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles clutched his cup of coffee in both hands, even though it was on the table in front of him, as he looked hesitant. “I fucked everything up. Can you let me just take calls for awhile? Like, I’ll go if someone calls for me, but not stand where I might, you know, be found?”

“How bad is this trouble?” Lydia stared at Stiles. “Do you like him?”

“I don’t know him and he doesn’t know me.” Stiles protested. “I told him he could call me whatever he wanted; he went with Mitch.”

“That is uncomfortably close to your real name.” Lydia remarked. “Are you sure he doesn’t know you?”

“Pretty sure.” Stiles sighed. “He’s a werewolf. I had to get out of there. There’s no point in seeing him again. I can’t.”

“You can switch with Tracy.” Lydia offered. “She’s sick of her usual clients.”

Erica dropped down next to them, leaning against Stiles and pressing her lips to his cheek. “I’ll switch with you.” She said, looking at Lydia briefly. “I mean, if that’s cool. What’s the problem, why are you wanting to switch?”

“How do you handle a relationship while you’re selling yourself, Erica?” Stiles asked carefully, after glancing around to make sure their waitress wouldn’t overhear. 

“A lot of reassurance.” Erica replied thoughtfully. “And limitations on what’s allowed to happen between me and clients. And sex for Theo.” She shrugged. “He’s not happy about it, and I think the time is going to come soon when you all might lose me to the suburban life. Don’t know when, but until he says something to me or something happens that makes me want to take a step back, I’m with you guys.”

“And that is why I don’t bother with commitment.” Lydia smiled. “No one is going to try to tell me how to run my life.”

“But you run mine.” Stiles smiled. 

“Only because you need me to.” Lydia sipped her coffee. 

“Yeah, probably.” Stiles nodded. A few years earlier, he had been a college freshman. He never made it past that first year, after everything fell apart. Lydia had found him at his lowest and had taken him in. 

Erica shook her head and looked back at Stiles. “So what about it? I’ll take your spot. Not even asking for anything in return. I’ll do it ‘cause I love ya.”

“I met this guy.” Stiles said carefully. “He’s a werewolf and I kind of have a problem with that.” It was as simple as he could make it sound without explaining. “I don’t want to see him again.”

Erica furrowed her brows at him, but shrugged and nodded. “Okay.” She said simply. 

Stiles sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He glanced at Lydia. “Now you don’t have to pretend Tracy hates wealthy stockbrokers.” He snorted. 

“She does, though. She was expecting Leo DiCaprio types, not balding men with coke bottle glasses.” Lydia eyed the food at the table. “You’re paying for my coffee, since this was a business meeting. Did you get a new tie for the wedding?”

“I bought five because I know you’re going to reject four of them just to annoy me.” Stiles got his wallet out. “Do you have change for a fifty?”

“He paid you three hundred dollars for a blowjob?” Lydia held her hand out, dropping a hundred dollar bill from Stiles into her purse. 

“It was supposed to be more activity. I suggested he pay me less, but he refused. He’s kind of perfect.” Stiles thought back to how it had felt to kiss Scott, even before he knew the other man was a werewolf.

“If I have to stab you to keep you from that line of thinking, I will.” Lydia frowned. “You know what happens if you indulge yourself.”

Erica looked annoyed, glaring at the redhead before she looked back at Stiles. “Yeah, sweetie, don’t turn into me, you’ll wreck your life.” She stuck her tongue out at Lydia. 

“It’s not about you.” Lydia shook her head at Erica. “Stiles can be... problematic when he’s interested in a person.”

“Fuck it.” Stiles grimaced and turned toward Erica. “Lydia found me in an alley a few years ago, kind of out of my mind and starving. And drunk. She knows why, but I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just say that relationships aren’t for me.”

Erica didn’t look satisfied with his answer, but sighed and shook her head, refusing to press. “Yeah, Okay. Fine. Not pushing.”

“So, did you ditch your bachelorette party for us?” Stiles grinned at Erica. 

Erica snorted. “Pretty much, yeah. I mean, no one else really knows, but I see naked men on pretty much a daily basis, so… it’s not like a strip club is gonna do anything for me except make me bitch about how much more money they’re making than I am.”

“I thought about it.” Stiles admitted. “But it’s not the same thing as being able to actually have sex. I don’t want people staring at me while I’m trying to pretend I’m coordinated enough to dance like that. Most of the stuff I do is under a blanket, anyway.” 

Erica nodded. “Yeah. Plus, I’m not one for stripper heels. It’s a miracle I can walk in regular shoes. There’s no way I could dance in eight inch heels.”

“I’ve done it.” Lydia said casually, finishing her coffee. 

“What, danced in heels?” Stiles blinked. “Wait, you were a stripper?” 

“I’m managing a few dozen people in this city alone.” Lydia pointed out. “While they sell their bodies for sex. You think stripping is beneath me?” 

“Nope.” Erica popped the ‘p’ in the word. “I’m kinda thinking you made stripping your bitch and had all the panting mongrels out there eating out of the palm of your hand. And I’m pretty sure that a good ninety-nine-point-nine percent of them are now bankrupt.”

Lydia smiled. “Not yet, but they will be. That’s why I have Tracy, Heather and Danny covering half of Manhattan.” 

Erica snickered quietly. “Are you planning to reach your feelers out for more, uh… helpers?”

“Employees.” Lydia corrected lightly, smiling. “I am, actually. I’ve got a few people in mind. Not just here, but in Boston, too. I’m going to open a couple of day spas.” 

Stiles laughed. “Is that what they call brothels now?” 

“Maybe I mean it legitimately.” Lydia remarked dryly. “Anyway, you both need to get home. The wedding is in eleven hours.” 

“Is it really?” Erica blurted, her eyes going wide. “Damn. Time moves hella fast.” She stretched. “Alright. I’m going to get going, then. I’ll see you two there, yeah?” She grinned and kissed Stiles’ cheek once more, then reached out and squeezed Lydia’s shoulder.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Lydia assured Erica. She turned toward Stiles once the blonde was gone. “Guess who gets to pretend to be my boyfriend?” 

Stiles gulped. “Oh my god.” 

*****

Stiles sat down at one of the tables in the reception hall, after Erica’s wedding. Theo seemed like he was nice enough, from what Erica had mentioned about him. Stiles didn’t really care, either way. He just hoped that whenever Erica gave up her job, she would still remain friends with him. 

Lydia sat down beside Stiles, her gaze scanning the room. “You said that your client from last night was named Scott?” 

“Yeah, why?” Stiles frowned. He had spent all morning and most of the afternoon trying not to think about claws against his skin. 

“Because you also said that Scott was at a bachelor party last night and that he doesn’t like the guy, but he’s friends with the bride.” Lydia pointed to the name card at the seat beside hers. “And I think I’m about to meet him in person.” 

“Right, because there’s only one Scott in all of New York.” Stiles protested. “It’s coincidental.” 

“One thing is a coincidence. How does the rest of that go, again?” Lydia smirked. 

“Lydia, get your adorable ass over here!” Erica called, waving at the other girl. She had a vice grip on a dark-haired man’s hand, trying to tug him toward a spot where she could see Lydia without having to jump up and down. Scott’s full features were revealed as soon as she did. “I need to introduce you to my Scotty!”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he looked away, horrified. 

“Well, that’s confirmation.” Lydia remarked. She kissed Stiles’ cheek and patted his shoulder, then walked over to Erica. “Hello.” 

Erica beamed widely at Lydia and yanked delightedly at Scott’s arm. “Lyds, this is Scott McCall, my number one, my main guy.” She paused, looking at the man next to her. “After Theo, obviously. Sorry, sweetie, you have to take second place there.”

Scott grinned, ducking his head and shrugging. “I figured. It’s only right.” He turned toward Lydia and held his hand out to her. “It’s nice to meet you. Erica’s told me a lot about you. Enough to make me worried about that ‘number one’ status.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. I'm Erica’s friend, but I’m also her boss. And if things go the way I think they will, she’s going to quit working for me.” 

Scott looked surprised, glancing at Erica. “You are? Why? What’s wrong with your job?”

Erica smiled. “Nothing’s wrong with the job, sweetie. But everyone has to move on eventually, right?” She looked sideways at Lydia. 

Lydia smiled back at Erica. “Right.” She looked at Scott. “Are you here with a date?” 

Scott smiled crookedly and shook his head. “Oh, no, I’m not. I didn’t really have anyone that I wanted to ask, honestly.” He looked a little depressed by the admission, but his smile brightened back up almost immediately. “It’s cool, though. It means I get to bestow more attention on the lovely bride.”

“She’ll probably be busy for the next few hours.” Lydia pointed out. “I was actually trying to tactfully ask you to dance with me.” 

Scott blinked, straightening. He coughed. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” He muttered, sighing. He smiled at her, bit his lower lip, and then said, “I’d love to dance with you.”

Lydia held her hand out to Scott, glancing at Erica. “You do look beautiful today, by the way.” 

Erica smiled widely at her. “Thank you.” She leaned in and gave Lydia a tight hug. “Love you, gorgeous.”

Scott smiled faintly as he took Lydia’s hand.

“I love you, too.” Lydia followed Scott to where a few other couples were dancing. She rested her hands on his shoulders. “So, how do you know Erica?” 

Scott slipped his hands over her waist and began to move, holding her gently. He smiled fondly. “Elementary school.” He told Lydia. “She’s been my best friend since we were both screwed up humans with awful health.”

“That’s sweet. I met Erica about four years ago.” Lydia murmured. “I don’t really know Theo. I know he’s a doctor. I encouraged her to date him. Just because everyone else I know is content to be single doesn’t mean she has to be.” 

Scott hummed. “Yeah,” he murmured. “He’s not - she knows I don’t really get along with him, but it’s more because his ideas and views don’t really mesh with mine?” He shrugged. “But she’s happy. And… I might not get along with him, but he’s obviously good for her.”

“Anything in particular that you wouldn’t mind discussing?” Lydia asked carefully, looking up at Scott. From the way that Stiles had described just about everything about him, she knew without a doubt that this was the same guy who had met her friend, the night before. She was trying to think of ways to keep them apart, for Scott’s sake. If she could keep him talking, he might give her ideas toward that goal. 

Scott furrowed his brows, thinking. “Um. I mean, I’m fair game for whatever you want to know. I guess. I’m not going to shy away from anything you want to ask.”

“I meant about the differing opinions you and Theo have.” Lydia smiled. “But I’ll discuss anything.” 

“Ah.” Scott shook his head. “I’d rather not discuss him, honestly. At least not here, you know? It’s Ricky’s wedding, but it’s Theo’s too.” He shrugged. “I don’t want to… say something rude where anyone could hear and repeat it back to him.”

“Hmm. All right.” Lydia nodded. “What would you like to talk about?” 

“Anything you like.” Scott smiled faintly. “What do you do, exactly? Erica’s really fond of you, and her job. I guess I’m just curious. You don’t really have to answer, I just thought I’d take the chance to ask.”

Lydia had prepared herself for this as soon as she saw Scott. “I’m a consultant for a lot of white collar employees in this city, and in Boston. I have a staff of about sixty employees. Mostly, they’re freelance.” 

Scott looked at her in astonishment. “Oh, wow. That’s amazing.” He told her honestly. “Are you hiring? I’m not asking for myself, I just have a friend that likes mooching off of me and I’m kind of wondering if he’s just doing it because he’s bored and needs a job.”

“Well, I _am_ planning to open a couple of stores.” Lydia smiled. “How would your friend feel about selling products or scheduling appointments?” 

Scott laughed softly. “I’m not sure, but I’ll ask him. He might react one of two ways - he’ll get angry at me for trying to pimp him out to a successful businesswoman, or he’ll be so grateful, he’ll try to kiss me and I’ll have to hit him.”

Lydia laughed softly, enjoying the irony in Scott’s words. “Do you make a habit of hitting people who try to kiss you?” 

“Only if I don’t want it.” Scott admitted. “Though to be fair, not many people try to kiss me.” He shrugged a shoulder and spun her playfully before drawing her back toward him. “I’m not exactly… lucky. Relationship-wise.” His voice got quieter as he spoke, and he gave her a bleak smile.

“Well, that’s probably because you hadn’t met me until today.” Lydia teased. “I’m not looking for anyone, but I think I could find you someone.” 

“Oh, no - no, that’s…” Scott huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. “It’s - I’m not…” He sighed. “I met someone yesterday. And… I think I screwed things up? Because he left, or… ran. I think I made him leave.” His shoulders slumped. “Which sucks because I’ve been pretty much hyperfocused on trying to remember every single second that I actually got to spend with him. But… he - I wasn’t going to force him to stay with me if he didn’t want to be there, and we _literally_ only just met.” He flushed, looking embarrassed. “Sorry. Rambling.”

“It’s all right, I have a friend who does that a lot. Rambling.” Lydia smiled. “I’m used to it.” She pressed her lips together, wondering if she would be doing the right thing if she told Scott where to find Stiles. But she remembered all too well, the way Stiles had looked when she found him, a few years earlier. He had been pale, his lips blue and no coat on, in winter. He had stared blankly at her when she tried to check his pulse and see if he was responsive, and when he did manage to utter any words, it was to tell her, through chattering teeth, to leave him alone and let him die. She worried that if anything went wrong with Scott or anyone else that Stiles let into his life for more than a few hours at a time, she would lose one of her best friends. “Maybe I can help you find him.” She felt a little guilty, but her plan was to lead Scott as far from Stiles as she could. 

Scott looked at her hopefully, straightening. “That - that would be amazing. Really, I’d - I’d never be able to pay you back if you could…” He trailed off, licking his lips nervously as he remembered what Mitch had said the day before when he’d left. “But maybe he doesn’t want me to find him.” He said finally.

“What did he say to you?” Lydia’s gaze fell on Stiles, who was picking up a name card and setting another down in its place. “Maybe I can figure out something, based on it.” She watched her friend slip from the room, then looked back up at Scott. 

Scott furrowed his brows together and shook his head. He didn't want to tell Lydia every single detail about the short time he'd spent with Mitch. "We spent... a little bit of time together, and he just... said that he needed to go. That it was his own problem why, and that it wasn't me, and then he said that he hoped I met the right person. And then he left. But he left right after we..." His face flushed a little. "Did... something. So it - it had to be something I did that set him off, right? And I…” He stopped and shook his head again. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Lydia cleared her throat. “Okay, I didn’t want to do this.” She sighed. “But I know the person you’re talking about. He does have his own reasons. I don’t want to lie to you about it. You’re really better off not being near him.” 

“Oh.” Scott muttered, staring at her. He was silent for a moment, and then scoffed bitterly. “Yeah. That’s… typical, I guess.” He visibly wilted. “Thanks for telling me.” 

“You don’t understand.” Lydia looked around, frustrated. “I want to explain it to you, but I’m not so sure it’s my place. Just - he was in a bad relationship and it wasn’t entirely the blame of the other person.” 

“Oh.” Scott said again. He rubbed at the back of his head and sighed. “Okay. Okay, I just…” He pressed his lips together, and then nodded. “Okay.” He said, his voice soft. It didn’t change how he’d been feeling, and he still didn’t quite understand, but if it genuinely was personal issues getting in the way, then there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

“What do you do for a living?” Lydia asked quietly. 

“I’m a paramedic.” Scott told her simply and tried for a small smile. 

“That’s a great job. You’ll meet someone eventually, with or without my help!” Lydia insisted. 

“Yeah.” Scott sighed. “Probably.” It hadn’t happened yet, not while he was on the job, but he wasn’t going to say that to Lydia - he didn’t want to hear any platitudes or reassurances. Especially when his mind wasn’t letting go of his limited time with Mitch. He doubted it would anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Near the end of September, Stiles had adjusted to a new routine of working in one of Lydia’s day spas, where he actually gave massages. He did his usual line of work, too - but not always. When he got a call from one of his usual clients, he still went to their house or whatever hotel room they had reserved. He did his best to forget about claws and fangs that he hadn’t even seen, but had dreamed about. He avoided walking past the bar near the alley he used to work in. He was bringing home more money and looking for good things to do with it, so he wouldn’t have to feel so guilty all the time about how he was earning it. But a real, regular job just didn’t feel right to him, either. 

“You suck and I miss you.” Erica told him, hopping onto a stool and kicking her feet a little. She gave him a serious look. “No, really though - trade me. Theo won’t shit himself about me and legitimate work if it’s less likely that I’ll be giving the client a Happy Ending.”

“So you come here and you sell face masks and shit like that.” Stiles shrugged. “I have an appointment tonight. Dinner with Allison at her apartment, and then the usual boyfriend experience stuff, like cuddling her until she’s asleep and then going home. It’s about as close to a relationship as I’m ever going to get again.” 

“At least you’re making her feel better.” Erica pointed out. “Gotta be rough, watching your mom…” she cut herself off, looking guiltily up at Stiles for a moment before looking down. “Anyway, real relationship or not, you’re doing a damn good thing there.”

“It is.” Stiles said gently. “And you don’t have to be afraid of my reaction about it. The only person who ever really managed to piss me off was... my ex.”

Erica waved her hand, scowling. “Oh, he was a cock. Still. I was talking about moms, and… I know how much yours meant to you.” She reached out to squeeze his hand, sighing. 

Stiles laughed. “You didn’t even know Peter.” He sighed. “Trust me, it wasn’t just him. I was a horrible person to be around. I’m just saying that I’m not the same person I was, and I don’t ever want to go back to that.” 

Erica shook her head. “Why do you even think you would?” She asked, furrowing her brows. “And I don’t care if I know Peter or not. I know you, and what he put you through. He can suck a dick.”

“Did Lydia tell you?” Stiles asked quietly, staring at Erica. He felt fury building in his veins at the idea that his friend would betray his trust that way, but he continued. “How I got obsessed, how I wouldn’t leave Peter alone? I was eighteen and thought I knew everything. I was attracted to him from the second I saw him, and he wanted me back. That was new. I hated the first time he was being just as friendly with a classmate of mine. I started following him around. I slashed tires of the other people he so much as said hello to. It was his tone. And he knew. He’s a werewolf. He delighted in it. He’d set out to piss me off, I’d demand that he stop, and he would laugh at me. I cut up all of his clothes once, to try to keep him stuck at home. And I loved him. Too much. I can feel it happening again, already, with Scott. I know where he lives. But now, I ignore the impulse to pick the lock on his door and have dinner ready for him when he gets home. I dream about him and tell myself that I won’t let it get any further than that. I think of his claws and wonder if his fangs are like Peter’s only a thousand times a day. I’d give up everything about myself, this person you know me as, if I got involved with anyone.” 

Erica stared at him silently, and then breathed in a slow, measured breath. “I just meant that I saw you after Lydia found you. I know that he hurt you. And I know that I love you, and anyone that hurts you can, in my opinion, die a thousand fiery deaths. I don’t know who he is and I don’t care to know him, because knowing that you suffered because of him was enough for me.” She said softly, lifting her eyes to look at him. “I’d take your side a million times, regardless of how things went down, regardless of who’s to blame, or who’s more to blame.” She blinked at him. “Now that you’ve explained, I say he’s to blame. But Lydia didn’t say anything about this to me. The most she _ever_ told me was that you’d been in a toxic relationship, and that it was really none of my business but if I really wanted to know, I should ask you. So I didn’t ask. I made up my own opinions and decided I hated who Peter was and that if I ever met him, I’d roast him alive.” She shifted. “I realize that’s not exactly healthy.”

“We fuck for money. Nothing about us is healthy.” Stiles quipped. “I’d probably pay you to do that to Peter. While I watch.”

“I’d probably do it. And broadcast it on an anonymous livestream.” Erica snorted. She leaned in and hugged Stiles tightly, resting her head against his. “Seriously, I love you. Even if you do get obsessive over the people you like.” She studied him thoughtfully. “I love Scott, you know? He’s been at my side since we were tiny tots, and he’s a good, decent guy. He falls for people really easily, but people don’t ever really seem to look at him twice, you know? Like, they scan right over him, like he’s invisible. It’s their loss, frankly. He can be a gullible dumbass, but he’s loyal like you wouldn’t believe. I used to tease him about his puppy dog eyes, you know, ask him if he’d bring me back a ball if I threw it and shit, but I swear to god, he’s as loyal as a pup. I don’t really know what I’d do without him.” She fell silent, furrowing her brows. “I’m not saying this to convince you to let go of your issues and fuck him against a wall and, like… love him or whatever. I’m just telling you the kind of person he is. In all honesty? He’d probably rather die than do what Peter did to you. If he knew what Peter did to you, he’d be horrified, and probably would start a campaign to bring the man down. And I don’t think he’d let it go until it happened, either.”

Stiles smiled. “So if I did decide to go over to his apartment, you’d be okay with it?” He asked softly. “I want you to think before you answer this.” 

Erica was silent as she thought it over, and then sighed when she came to a conclusion. “I think that… if I could give Scott everything he ever wanted, just to see him happy, I absolutely would. And if… giving him to you would make him happy - and it would, believe me, he’s been depressed as fuck lately - then I would.” She looked up at Stiles. “But, uh. Maybe start small?” She teased him. “Like, ‘accidentally’ run into him on the sidewalk or something before you bend him over a table?”

Stiles nodded. “I can do that.” He agreed. “Where exactly can I ‘run into him’, though? Where does he usually go?” 

“When he’s not working, he’s stalking the cats and dogs over at the vet clinic.” Erica laughed quietly. “Otherwise, he very infrequently frequents the bar under his apartment on Friday nights, since that’s usually his only night off.”

“Thank you.” Stiles kissed Erica’s cheek. “I’ll go look for him tomorrow night, then.” 

Erica smiled softly at him. “Treat him like gold, Stiles.” She murmured softly. “He fucking deserves it.”

“I will. I pretty much just said that.” Stiles nodded. 

“Well, it bears repeating.” Erica’s lips twitched, and she settled against him. “You’re the best.”

Stiles hugged Erica and hoped she still felt that way about him in a few weeks. “I’ve got to get going, I need to go buy some flowers for Allison. Part of the job.” 

“Okay.” Erica smiled and hugged him back. “I’ll see you later.”

Stiles smiled back at her and sent Lydia a text, telling her that he was on his way to Allison’s. He put his jacket on and walked outside, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as he walked toward the flower shop on the corner. The sun was already setting and he wondered whether or not the view would be good from Scott’s balcony, but he told himself not to worry about it, to focus on Allison. He bought a bouquet of daisies and took a cab to his client’s apartment building, letting himself in and taking the elevator up to her floor. 

Allison had unlocked the door a few minutes before she knew that Stiles was due to be there, and had taken a seat on the couch, flipping through a magazine as she waited. It probably wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world, hiring a guy to pretend to be her boyfriend for a few hours, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to make much of an effort and actually go out looking for someone. Stiles was good at what he did, and he was good at giving comfort - she didn’t mind paying as long as it meant that she had someone by her side, faking it well.

Stiles smiled as he walked in, sitting down beside Allison and handing her the bouquet. “Did you miss me?” 

Allison smiled back up at him and took the flowers, breathing in the scent appreciatively before she leaned in and hugged him. “Of course I did. Thank you, these are beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.” Stiles grinned. “And so are you.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Allison smiled, leaning against him with a happy sigh. She let out a little laugh. “Flatterer.” She teased.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. “I try.” He murmured. “How was your week?” 

“Not… terrible. Not great, but better than usual.” Allison replied, thoughtlessly stroking her thumb over Stiles’ knee. “Work was good, for once. And… seeing Dad didn’t suck too much.”

Stiles smiled. “Good.” He rubbed her forearm. “Tell me everything?” 

Allison felt herself relax, and sighed, reaching her free hand toward his to tangle their fingers together. “It’s… hard seeing him now.” She admitted softly. “You know, he isn’t like he was before - before Mom. But I think… I think something’s changed? I mean, maybe he’s found someone new? It’s been a few years, and just because it fucked me up doesn’t mean that the same had to happen to him. He could finally be moving on. If he is, he didn’t say anything to me. He just kinda smiled and hugged me, and we sat down and had dinner together like usual, but he just felt more… open. I think.” She shook her head. “And work wasn’t a shitshow for once. We’re working on this new project for the kids, so that they can use this interactive website a little bit better, and we kept hitting a snag when it came to figuring out how to create their plans for the future. There’s this… it’s like a talent tree, I guess, for their strengths and skills, and it just, we just couldn’t get it to… meld with the rest of the site. And then someone figured out that the problem was this tiny little error in the way they’d written the coding for the website itself that kept negating any effort to effectively use the tree. We had to go back and rewrite it, but it’s up and running now, so the kids can wreck their lives the way they see fit.” Her cheeks dimpled.

Stiles smiled proudly at her and leaned in for a kiss. “Maybe your dad did meet someone.” He mused. “Or maybe your perception has changed because you have me around?” 

Allison laughed quietly. “Maybe.” She murmured, and curled close to him again, softly kissing him back. “Maybe it’s all you.” She grinned. “You’re my good luck charm.”

“Did you have dinner?” Stiles studied Allison. He wanted to go find Scott, but he didn’t want to bail on a regular job with the brunette sitting beside him. He was doing his best to play the part of a good boyfriend, and he hoped she couldn’t tell that he was struggling. 

“No, not yet.” Allison replied. “Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“I was thinking of Chinese food.” Stiles murmured. “Do you want me to put your flowers in water?” 

“I can do that, if you want to put in the order.” Allison hummed. “I’m thinking shumai and teriyaki chicken sticks, maybe wonton soup, and orange chicken?”

Stiles nodded. He placed the order for her food and his, then picked up the remote to find something on tv, while they waited. 

Allison dropped down into the seat next to him once more and leaned against him a few moments later. “You’re quiet.” She murmured. “How was your week?”

“The week was pretty good.” Stiles looked over at her. “I’m sorry, though. I’ve just got some things on my mind.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Allison asked him hesitantly. She was asking as a friend to a friend, and as Stiles’ client instead of their imagined relationship, and she wasn’t sure how to get that across.

Stiles gave Allison a grateful smile. “Yeah, I think. Well, about a month and a half ago, I sort of met someone. I’m possibly making it into a bigger thing, in my head, than it is. But I don’t think so? I haven’t seen him since then. I’ve deliberately kept myself away from him for a lot of reasons. But I’ve been thinking about finding him.” 

Allison smiled crookedly at him. “You think you could have something with this guy? I’m guessing that’s the only reason why you’d be thinking about finding him.” She settled back against the couch and studied him. “What was he like the last time you saw him?”

“Sweet and innocent.” Stiles blurted. “He and his friend kind of insulted me, and he felt bad about it and... he explained himself. I’ve been doing this for a few years and had a relationship before that, and did the usual, you know... random kisses at parties thing, in high school. But nothing felt like...” He paused. “Uh, shit. No offense.” 

The crooked smile strained a little bit, but Allison shrugged and shook her head. “It’s alright.” She murmured. “No offense taken. If I thought I could function normally in a real relationship…” She trailed off, and her smile weakened helplessly. “You know. But… he sounds nice.”

“I’m not in this line of work because I’m mentally healthy, you know?” Stiles snorted. “I’m literally in it for the sex. I mean, the money is good, too. But that’s kind of a side benefit? Like, might as well get paid for doing what I wanna do, anyway? And it helps that I don’t have to hang around, there’s no chance of fighting over stupid shit like who needs more of the blanket, or whatever. I guess that’s a normal couple argument, anyway. My ex and I were awful together. I don’t want to deal with that again. But it turns out that the guy and I have a mutual friend, and she thinks I should pursue him.” 

“And what do you think?” Allison asked him, tilting her head. “You want him, obviously. But you also said you stayed away from him deliberately, so… you’ve had reservations.”

“I’m not a good person when this is real.” Stiles explained. “I’m not dangerous, I’d never hurt you.” He said carefully. “It’s practically a Jekyll and Hyde thing.” 

Allison hummed thoughtfully. “So you’re taking a chance if you do this.” She chewed on her lower lip. “It’s… difficult, I think. Knowing what’s bad and what’s good. I think you’re inherently good, but maybe circumstances push you to the edge, and then you’re… bad. You’ve always been good to me, so I know I’m safe with you. And I think… you’re afraid of something bad happening when you’re with this guy you like. I think that’s normal, especially if the last time you had a real relationship, it was with your ex.” She furrowed her brow, and then reached out a hand to rub his arm. “But I think if you really like him, it’s worth taking the chance.” She smiled crookedly. “I mean, you never know, maybe he’ll get it. Maybe he’ll be nuts for you, too.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks. Having said all of that, I’m going to, um, go back to our usual... thing.” He cleared his throat and started rubbing her shoulders. 

Allison let out a soft laugh and slumped back against him, her head falling forward on a sigh.

*****

A day later, Stiles wondered how he could possibly be the guy who had practically destroyed himself for his obsession with Peter, the guy who pretended to be Allison’s boyfriend for a few hours a week, and the guy that was currently seated in the bar, nursing a non-alcoholic drink and watching the door for Scott. 

Scott stepped into the bar and made a beeline for a stool, his bloodshot eyes locked on the ground. He slumped over the bar, head pillowed on his arm, before he lifted his other hand to wave down the bartender.

Stiles picked up his drink and moved to sit beside Scott. He sipped his water, feeling like his throat was suddenly incredibly dry. “Hi.” 

Scott didn’t look up right away, still too drained from his shift at work - he’d gotten off at four in the morning, and had spent more than half the day sleeping. At least he was off until the midnight after tonight. “Hi.” He slurred sleepily, and then managed to turn his head a fraction of an inch to at least put Stiles in his periphery. When he did, his entire body jolted, and he whipped upward like he’d just taken five energy drinks in a row, his eyes wide. “Hi!” He said again. “Oh my god. Hi.”

Stiles smiled softly, holding his hand out to be polite. “I’m Stiles. I’m pretty sure we know some of the same people, like Erica and Lydia?” 

Scott exhaled softly, reaching his hand out shakily to take the other man’s. “Stiles.” He breathed. “He - I - yeah.” He nodded. “I’m… I’m Scott.” He said dumbly. “I mean - You know that, but… that’s me.”

“I do know.” Stiles nodded back. He didn’t feel like letting go, so he kept his hand wrapped around Scott’s. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I tried.” He blurted. “It’s a little complicated. I don’t want to get into that right now, though. Okay? I just want to sit here with you and talk.” 

Scott nodded. “Yeah - yes. I’m okay with that. So okay with it.” He studied the other man, an awed expression on his face. “I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, either.” He admitted eventually. “I tried to. I… couldn’t. Especially after - Lydia told me… or maybe she warned me off of you. I don’t know.”

“She’s smart.” Stiles murmured. “And a good person. Like you.” He brushed his thumb back and forth across Scott’s knuckles, staring down at their hands for a moment as he bit his lip. “Not like me at all.” 

Scott turned his hand over cautiously so that they were palm-to-palm. “I think you could be.” He said softly. “And I think I can be not-so-good sometimes.” He exhaled. “I think - I think I’m saying that I think too much and I’d really, really like to know what you think now.”

“I think...” Stiles began, taking a deep breath as he looked back up and made eye contact with Scott. “I shouldn’t have left as fast as I did, even though I still believe it was the right thing for me to do. For your sake. I think you’re going to need to call off work for a day or two because I’m not leaving again. I have some time to make up for.” 

Scott couldn’t help himself, surging forward and knocking his lips clumsily against Stiles’, his other hand reaching up to clutch at the other man’s shoulder tightly.

Stiles groaned as he kissed back eagerly, relieved that he hadn’t imagined the way it had felt to kiss Scott, before. “Upstairs. Your place.” He murmured, catching his breath. “I need to be upstairs with you.” 

Scott nodded frantically, unwilling to lose his grip on Stiles for a second. He kept his hand wrapped around the other man’s arm and managed to find his way off of the stool without too much trouble. He tugged Stiles up as well and dragged him toward the door. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, scared that if he said anything, it would ruin _everything_ and send Stiles right out the door again.

Stiles felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire, just at the way Scott had so easily guided him out of the bar and up the stairs. He pressed his free hand to his mouth, physically forcing himself not to say the words that threatened to spill out of his mouth, so soon. Way too soon. In his mind, they had been together from that first moment, he hadn’t wanted anyone else. Not romantically. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself, a little scared. He wasn’t going to run away this time, consequences be damned. 

Scott opened the door to his apartment and pulled Stiles in, spinning to look at him almost immediately. He let out a whimper and dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder. He swallowed hard, lifting shaking fingers to Stiles’ cheek. He was utterly terrified that he was going to mess this up, and the words tumbled out without his express say-so. “I’m sorry if I say or do something stupid, I don’t mean to. I don’t - I don’t wanna watch you walk away again, but I can’t guarantee that I’m not going to do something dumb, and I’m apologizing ahead of time if I do, if I make you upset, but just, just please don’t leave?”

“I’m definitely not leaving.” Stiles agreed, wide-eyed. “But I’m going to warn you.” He licked his lips. “I’m going to be the worst mistake you ever made. I’m begging you to make it, anyway. But I also think you should do the smart thing and push me out the door, and lock it. You know. Save yourself. I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. I’m the monster, here.” 

Scott shook his head furiously. “No. I won’t. I won’t push you away.” He blurted. “I don’t care if you’re a mistake, you’d be mine to make. And I won’t regret you. I can’t. All I want - all I’ve _wanted_ \- is you.”

Stiles took a deep, shaky breath. “Okay.” He said finally, leaning in to kiss Scott again. He wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist, holding him close. 

Scott stumbled forward and plastered himself against the other man, kissing him back with a whimper.

Stiles fumbled with the hem of his shirt, wanting to be naked and in bed with Scott, but not willing to stop kissing him. “I’ve missed you. I barely even know you and I’ve been dying to have you.” 

Scott kissed Stiles back eagerly, whining. “I think I drove Lydia insane at Erica’s wedding. I couldn’t stop talking about you. All I wanted was you, and I just - I just needed you. I don’t care that I hardly know you, I can learn more about you later. Right now, I just need to be with you.” He tugged at Stiles’ shirt desperately.

Stiles lifted his arms, reluctantly letting go of Scott long enough to have his shirt removed. He pulled the werewolf’s shirt off of him a few seconds later, then reached for the button on his own jeans, kicking his shoes off and taking his jeans and boxers off at the same time. He nearly tripped as he tried to take his socks off, leaving his clothes where they were as he kissed Scott again, lowering his mouth to the other man’s neck. 

Scott moaned, yanking at his own remaining clothes so he could remove them as quickly as possible and put his hands back on Stiles. His head tilted back, and he stumbled toward his bed, tugging Stiles with him as he fell backward onto the mattress.

Stiles ended up sprawled over Scott, and he grinned, reaching down to wrap a hand around Scott’s erection. “I’d get my mouth on you again, but there’s time for that later. Do you want to fuck me? Want me to fuck you? What do you want to do first?” 

Scott laughed, exhilarated, and arched up into Stiles’ touch. “I don’t care as long as I get to have your hands on me.” He blurted. “I’m happy either way.”

“Okay, then I’m just going to jerk you off.” Stiles murmured. “And kiss you. I like kissing you.” He started stroking him slowly. 

Scott fell back, panting softly. His hands slid incessantly over Stiles’ skin and he surged up again to kiss the other man back. One leg slid up and around one of Stiles’, locking around him as he began to grind slowly. “I like kissing you, too. I like touching you, I like everything about you.”

“Physically.” Stiles added, smiling crookedly as he looked at Scott. “You’ll get to know me. I’m really not leaving. Well, maybe to get clothes.” He laughed. “But not anytime in the next few hours.” He closed his eyes, biting his lip. “Touch me. With your claws. Please?” 

Scott swallowed roughly and let his claws slip out, dragging them down Stiles’ body hard enough that they’d leave a mark without breaking the skin. He did it again and again, kissing Stiles roughly on the third time. 

Stiles whimpered, stroking Scott faster. “Fuck.” He blinked a few times, his lips parted as he stared. “Okay, I’m letting go of you.” He said carefully. “But only because I need you in me.” 

Scott breathed out sharply and nodded, forcibly tugging his hands away from Stiles to avoid hindering him. 

Stiles moved to straddle Scott’s waist, leaning back a little and guiding the other man’s erection inside him. He thrust down with his hips, whimpering again. “Holy god, yeah.” 

Scott could only keen, a strangled, shocked noise punching out of him as he slid his hands to Stiles’ hips. His hands shook a little, his mouth parting in dumbfounded awe as he panted and clutched the other man closer. “St-Stiles,” he whined. “Please - please?”

“What do you want, baby?” Stiles murmured. “Want to come inside me?” He could hear the words he was saying, but he was so gone that he had no idea how he was able to remember how to speak at all. 

Scott cried out, nodding, and wrapped his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock, jerking him off hurriedly as he thrust up. “Need to make you come, too,” he muttered, his breath hitching. 

“Yeah.” Stiles rolled his hips, looking down at Scott as he felt himself getting closer to climax. He clenched around Scott’s length, bearing down to take him all the way in. “Fill me.” He demanded. “I’ve been dreaming about it. I want it so bad.” 

Stiles’ words were really all it took to have Scott’s back bowing off of the bed, his heels digging into the mattress beneath them as he came inside his lover with a loud cry. His hand stopped stroking Stiles’ erection, but his grip tightened. 

Stiles came, his mouth open as he panted. He looked down at Scott once he caught his breath, smiling happily. “Shower?” He laughed softly. “And then sleep?” 

Scott stared up at him worshipfully, laughing softly, too. “God. Yeah. Yes. All that and more.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up the next morning, watching Scott sleep for a little while. He got out of bed, writing a text to Erica. ‘Spent the night with Scott. Unpaid. No plan to leave all weekend.’ He added a few happy emojis and sent it, then got dressed and started wandering around the apartment. He had only ever seen the front door and the bedroom. He eyed the balcony, but decided to save it for later. Instead, he turned toward the dvd rack to read over the titles.

Scott snuffled into his pillow and then exhaled as he slowly woke up, yawning. He looked around, blinking slowly, and then frowned. “Stiles?” He called when he didn’t immediately see the other man, trying to quell the rising panic in his chest. Stiles had said he was staying the weekend, he wouldn’t just up and leave. Except maybe he had. Maybe Scott hadn’t been exactly what Stiles had expected, and Stiles had only told him he’d stay to avoid causing a scene. “Stiles?!” 

“Living room!” Stiles called out, feeling guilty. He rushed toward the bedroom. “Nevermind, I’m here. Sorry. I wasn’t... I wasn’t thinking. I was looking through your movies.” 

Scott let out a slow breath and reached for Stiles, tugging him forward and burying his face in the other man’s stomach. “Oh. Okay. Okay.” He breathed, nuzzling at him. “Holy god. No, it’s - everything’s okay, I just, I might have, um, panicked? It’s - nevermind.” He stood, still hugging Stiles. “See anything you might want to watch?”

“No, I wasn’t looking for something to watch. I just wanted to see what you have. I want to get to know you, whatever that takes. It’s probably a good thing I went through your movies and not your garbage or your fridge.” Stiles teased. “Or your medicine cabinet.” 

Scott smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I swear I have nothing to hide. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve got free reign of my apartment.”

“I actually was thinking about making us breakfast.” Stiles admitted. “And then I want to show you my apartment.” 

Scott smiled at him. “Really?” He murmured. “I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

“I could just make breakfast over there, too.” Stiles smiled back. “We could go now?” 

“Yes.” Scott blurted, nodding. “Yes, please.”

Stiles moved toward Scott for a kiss. “Get dressed. It’s going to take us awhile to get there.” 

Scott kissed him back, grinning before he pulled away and started getting dressed. He was ready to go a few minutes later.

Stiles reached for Scott’s hand as they walked outside. The air was still a little cold, given the early hour. Public transportation, which he preferred because it was cheaper, took him an hour to get from his ‘workplace’ to his apartment. Or at least it had, before Lydia opened a day spa in Manhattan. “I think it might be quicker to take a cab, but I usually don’t. Is that okay?” 

Scott nodded again. “Yeah, that’s totally fine.” He murmured, squeezing Stiles’ hand. He couldn’t exactly contain his excitement to just have the chance to be out and about in public with his lover - it was all he’d wanted from the moment they’d met - or, well, from the moment they’d arrived at Scott’s own apartment that first night.

“Okay. We can maybe use the time to talk, too.” Stiles laughed. “What movie is your favorite?” 

Scott looked thoughtful, leaning against Stiles comfortably. “I’m not really sure, honestly. I’ve got a lot of them, and some of them might be, like, bad movies.” He laughed. “But put an action movie in front of me, from any decade, and it’s pretty much guaranteed I’ll love it. I like classic horror, too, like… uh, what’s his name. Alfred Hitchcock’s movies.”

“Those are really good.” Stiles blurted, grinning. “I like John Carpenter, too. I know they’re not even in the same genre of horror, but still. Well, sort of.” He shrugged. “They both use psychological horror really well, just differently. I still think birds are creepy. But they are, anyway. I think I’d feel that way, even without having seen Tippi Hedren get attacked.” 

Scott looked embarrassed, laughing. “I was terrified of birds for pretty much my entire childhood, thanks to that movie. I’ve only ever seen it once, I can’t bring myself to watch it anymore.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind, you could watch it with me.” Stiles offered. “But I’ll be saying that about a lot of things. Shower with me, have dinner with me, sleep with me...” He smiled. “Okay, I know this is way too soon, but I’m asking, not like, assuming? So... it’s fine if I maybe grab a suitcase and move my stuff into your place, right? Or am I getting too far ahead of myself?” 

Scott looked a little startled, but he was smiling crookedly. “Probably? But… I’m kinda finding that I don’t really care all that much? I mean - when I woke up and couldn’t find you… I freaked. And… I didn’t like the feeling it gave me, thinking you’d left me without saying a word. I really, really like you, and I know that it’s soon and everything, but… I don’t really care if it is. So…. yes.”

Stiles leaned in to kiss Scott, relieved. He pulled back to look at him. “I love you.” He laughed nervously. “I don’t even know you, I shouldn’t be saying it. But I mean it. I like kissing you and I like your movie collection and I thought about you almost nonstop for these past six weeks.” 

Scott was blushing, his head ducked as he smiled at Stiles. He didn’t answer right away, because the words were caught in his throat and he wanted to actually manage to make sense of some kind when he spoke. Eventually, he gave up and just tried to fit together the words as best he could. “Soon, yeah, that’s - I mean, me too. Even though it’s soon. I - think I’ll feel it even more, the better I know you. Get to know you.”

“Ask me anything.” Stiles nodded. “I’ll answer anything.” 

Scott leaned against him hard, putting his weight right up against Stiles. “Well… how old are you, for one thing? And where are you from? Here? Uh… do you have any brothers and sisters? What’s the stupidest thing you ever did as a kid?” He paused, and looked at his lover. “As reference, my cousin convinced me to get on the roof to grab the ball he’d thrown up there, and that I could jump down and he’d catch me. I was four. He didn’t catch me.” He snorted. “I wound up with a broken nose and a broken arm, and my mom, aunt and abuela took turns screaming at my cousin and grounding him.”

Stiles rubbed Scott’s back. “I’m twenty-two. I grew up in California. I’m an only child. I set the microwave on fire. Not intentionally. I was eight. I used tin foil in it. I didn’t get into trouble, though. My mom had just died and I was trying to take care of myself and not bother my dad.” He sighed. “I’m ruining this good mood we’re in. I don’t want to do that. We’ll talk about my crap history later on, okay? But yeah, that was the dumbest thing I did as a kid. The dumbest thing I did as a teen was ignore a rule my college had. I got kicked out after one year. Again, story for another time. But I want to tell it. Just not this second. Maybe tonight, over dinner. I want you to know everything about me, really. I hate secrets. How old are you?” He laughed a little at how rapidfire their conversation was going, like they didn’t have the rest of their lives together, the way they both seemed to want. 

Scott laughed, too, looking delighted with Stiles. “I’m twenty-two, too.” He blinked, repeating what he’d said a little more slowly before shaking his head and leaning in to kiss Stiles. “I’ll be here, whenever you want to talk about that stuff. There’s… I’ve got some things I need to tell you about my past as well.” He grimaced a little. “Anyway. Other things. Other… things to talk about.” He squinted. “What the hell do other people talk about?”

“Dumb stuff.” Stiles laughed. “Weather.” 

Scott snorted. “When do you think it’s going to start snowing?” He quipped, untangling his fingers from Stiles’ and wrapping his whole arm around the other man instead.

Stiles leaned against Scott, mulling that over. “Probably the first week of November. What do you think? Do you like snow? Where did you go to school? Shit, when is your birthday?” 

Scott grinned, turning his head and nuzzling Stiles with a contented sigh. “My birthday is August eighteenth. When is yours?” He murmured. “And I actually went to high school in Reno. Everything before that, I was in California. I do like snow, I just don’t get to see it that often. So I do hope it snows soon. First week of November would be nice, but I can already hear the lunatics that hate it yelling about how it’s only supposed to snow on Christmas and New Year’s Eve and crap.”

“January first is my birthday. I'm not a fan of snow, mostly because it kind of takes away from business.” Stiles smiled. “What part of California are you from?” 

“I lived in Shasta for awhile, and then my mom and I moved to Chico, and after that it was Beacon Hills.” Scott replied, looking at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, I wouldn’t think you’d get many clients when it’s freezing outside.” He nudged his shoulder up against Stiles’. “So what season do you like, then?”

Stiles didn’t answer, staring at Scott. “Holy shit, she was right.” He muttered, remembering the way Lydia had pointed out that Scott’s chosen name for him had been really close to his given name. “Um. I think... I need to have a few minutes to myself. But I still... uh...” He couldn’t really say that he wanted Scott to see his apartment. Not when he thought he was being played, somehow. “Just... stay here.” He muttered, getting up and walking to the other end of the train car, relieved that it was pretty empty. He sent Erica a text, his hands shaking. ‘You said you knew Scott since you two were kids, right?’ 

‘Uh… Yeah? Why?’ Erica texted back. 

‘Where did you live when you knew him?’ Stiles asked, rather than answer Erica’s question. 

‘Beacon Hills? We met at Grant Elementary when we were… shit, I don’t know, five, I think.’

Stiles stared at the response from Erica, then called Lydia, speaking softly. “I think I fucked up, I hate having to ask you for more help, but I need you to go to my apartment right now and clear it out. I’ll come get my things as soon as I can, but I think I’m being followed. I can’t trust Erica or Scott right now. I just can’t. Okay?” 

Lydia fought back a sigh. This wasn’t the first time Stiles had insisted that he was being followed or watched; he had been convinced of it after she first met him. “Stiles.” She said finally. “I’ll get your things, but I’m also going to make arrangements for you, okay? You trust me?” 

“With my life. For good reason.” Stiles muttered. 

“Then trust that I’m going to handle everything. Where are you right now?” Lydia demanded, grabbing her keys and shoving them into the pocket of her coat. 

“I’m on a train, headed toward my place. Scott’s here, but not right here. I got as far from him in this train car as I could, because he can hear me. He’s probably...” Stiles trailed off, gulping. “I have to go.” He hung up, ignoring Lydia’s protests as he passed through the doors, walking quickly to try to get to the furthest train car he could. He hoped Scott wasn’t following, but he didn’t dare turn back to check. As soon as the train stopped, he was going to get off and run. 

Scott stared at Stiles’ back as he walked further away from him, swallowing hard and looking around at the rest of the passengers. His cheeks reddened in humiliation - he didn’t know what he’d done this time, but it obviously had to have been his fault if he’d managed to send the man he was probably in love with running from him for a second time in a row. He faltered a little as he tried to think of what to do - Stiles had told him he wouldn’t leave again, and yet here he was, leaving _again_ and of course it was his fault because when wasn’t it? He couldn’t stop his dad from abusing his mother and leaving, of course he couldn’t stop Stiles from leaving, too. He could feel the panic setting in and before he knew it, he was hurrying through the train cars, the pounding of Stiles’ heartbeat in his ears. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he caught up to the other man - cry, probably, if he was honest with himself - but he had to at least try. 

Stiles closed his eyes for a second when he heard the door open behind him, and he turned to face Scott. “Why are you doing this? Did Peter hire you? Did someone else?” 

“No one hired me!” Scott protested, looking stricken. “I’m here because I want to be, because I want to be with you. I thought…” he trailed off, gulping. “Did you change your mind? Do you - do you not want me anymore? Is it something I did? Something I didn’t do? I can fix it, I can be better, I promise. I swear I’ll be better, but don’t - don’t leave me, please don’t leave me.” 

“I’m from Beacon Hills.” Stiles blurted. “My name - Stiles is a nickname. My real name is Mieczyslaw. Sounds sort of like Mitch, yeah? Are you sure that...” He took a deep breath. “This is too coincidental to actually be a coincidence.” 

“I’ve never met you in my life.” Scott muttered, rubbing his eyes furiously. “I’ve never had anything to do with Peter Hale or Lizzy Hale or Lucy Hale or any freaking Hale in my life, and I picked Mitch because…” he looked embarrassed. “Because it rhymes with ‘pitch’ and you were… we were supposed to…” his eyes darted sideways toward Stiles. “I was a virgin… you were going to… take care of that problem? Pitch? Catch?” 

Stiles snorted, then sighed. “I don’t understand any of this. I think you’re amazing and can do better than me, so I don’t get why you’d try. At least if you’re being paid to lie to me, that’s more logical than... anything else.” 

Scott pressed his lips together tightly. “If I was getting paid to lie to you - Well, I probably wouldn’t need to work. Or I’d need to work more, I don’t know. And I probably wouldn’t be exhausted all the damn time. I like you, but you - you keep…” He shuddered and sniffled. “Whatever.” 

“I told you.” Stiles reminded Scott. “You’re the werewolf, I’m the monster.” He sat down, looking up at his lover before he crooked a finger at him. “Come here, listen. I’ll tell you everything now. You can decide, afterward, if you actually want me.” 

Scott looked unhappy, but he made his way over to Stiles, sitting down beside him. He kept his hands to himself, though, looking down at them as he twisted them around each other. “Okay. I’m listening.” 

“I moved across the country to go to NYU.” Stiles said quietly. “Not to get away from anyone or anything, just because I wanted to be here. My first class, first day of college, I met Peter. He was my professor. I thought he was hot, but I also thought there was no way that was ever going to happen. And then it did.” He glanced up at Scott. “And it was terrible. I guess it’s easy for me to believe that someone could be stalking me because I was pretty much stalking him. He was a werewolf, like you. So he knew. I mean, he had to know. And he loved it. Or maybe love is the wrong word. He reveled in it. He would deliberately piss me off, just to get a reaction from me. I wanted to make anyone suffer if they even looked at him and he looked back. I didn’t even try to hide things, I was waiting for him at a faculty party. He denied any involvement with me. They kicked me out because they thought I might put him in danger.” He snorted. “Lydia found me when I was kind of trying to die in an alley. Not the one where you met me, but whatever. I think getting involved with someone is a bad idea. And given how quickly my mood has gone from ‘I love you,’ with you... to just running the fuck away over... whatever the hell is going on? I think maybe I’m right. I don’t want to be right. I want you. I’ve kept myself away to keep you safe from me, but I don’t want to anymore. And that’s worse.” 

Scott still wasn’t looking at Stiles, but his hands were clenching together and his claws were trying to force their way out. He let out a shaky breath, and then said quietly, “Is he still around here? Peter? Is he still enjoying his cushy job and the adoration of his students and associates, while you got screwed out of college? How safe is he? I’m assuming he doesn’t walk around with bodyguards or anything.” His face darkened. “Should be pretty easy to get to him.” 

Stiles leaned toward Scott, kissing him. “I don’t want you to do that. I just want you with me. I'm sorry that I'm a mess.” 

Scott sighed softly and kissed him back, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. He shook his head. “I don’t care.” He murmured. “I don’t care if you’re a mess. I’ve got my own problems. I panic when someone I care about leaves for five minutes, for fuck’s sake. You walked away and I about fell apart. I’m not exactly put together. But I have you and I want you, and I want to be with you and only you. And if… if you’ll have me… I could stay?” 

“Yeah. I want to know more about you being in Beacon Hills, though? I promised not to leave, but that scared me.” Stiles blurted. He put his arms around Scott. “I have to do one more thing.” He called Lydia back. “Cancel that plan. I’m fine. If you’re already at my place, you can pack for me. I’m moving in with Scott.” He hung up before she could protest again, grinning at his lover. “I told her to pack my stuff so I could run. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Scott poked his arm. “No, you shouldn’t have. Turd.” He settled against Stiles, burying his nose in the other man’s throat. “So… Beacon Hills. We only lived there for a few years before we moved to Reno, so I only spent grades four and five there. I met Erica when we were in kindergarten, and even after we left California, we stayed in touch with each other. It was… pretty much a footnote in my life, honestly. I don’t remember anyone with your name. I don’t remember ever meeting you before. I just… kind of existed in a bubble at the time. My dad was…” he licked his lips nervously. “Dad was, uh. He wasn’t good to us. So I kind of had other things on my mind.” 

“Yeah, I was kind of the same way. I mean, self-involved because I had to be.” Stiles murmured. “I guess it felt like Peter was the first person who saw me. So I was like you, back then. I don’t understand how nobody else noticed you, anyway. I’ve been aware of you from the second we met.” 

Scott smiled softly. “Same.” He said quietly. “Erica didn’t even notice me until her mom marched her up to me and my mom and made a play date for us.” He snorted. 

Stiles was quiet for a moment, then laughed. “I can’t believe you called me a turd.” He grinned. “Even though I know I deserved it.” 

Scott let out a small giggle. “Sorry I’m not sorry?” He kissed Stiles softly. “I think I do, you know. Like, really do. Love you.” 

“Good, that makes me feel less creepy.” Stiles murmured, smiling. “I think, uh, I should tell you, though. I was giving a lot of thought to just picking the lock on your apartment door and surprising you. I told myself that wasn’t normal. I mentioned it to Erica a couple of days ago and I thought she might piss her pants.” 

Scott’s eyebrows raised. “Surprise me how?” He asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, cook you dinner? Breakfast? Tackle you and get your pants off?” Stiles shrugged. “I just wanted to be near you. I still do.” 

“When we get to your place.” Scott promised, laughing. He leaned in and kissed him again, and then deepened it a little more, humming. 

Stiles whimpered as he kissed back, gripping Scott’s shoulders. 

Scott moaned softly, clutching him back tightly. “You’re so awesome.” He murmured. 

“Yeah?” Stiles blinked, confused. “Me?” 

Scott nodded. “Yeah. You.” He said softly. “Absolutely you.” 

Stiles put his head down on Scott’s shoulder, smiling to himself. “I really like you. I feel bad for missing your birthday, even though I must have already missed it when we met.” 

Scott nuzzled him, grinning. “Don’t feel bad. It wasn’t anything special. Erica and I went down to the bar. That was it.” 

“I want to make sure your next one is even better, though.” Stiles insisted. “I just hope that Lydia hasn’t set all of my stuff on fire.” 

“We’ll get you some new stuff if she did.” Scott promised. 

Stiles gave Scott a grateful smile and started kissing him again, standing up reluctantly when the automated voice announced their stop. He held his hands out to Scott. “No criticism about my place, please? Especially since I’m leaving it.” 

Scott shook his head and took Stiles’ hands, standing up. “No criticism. I swear.” 

“Okay.” Stiles led Scott off of the train, walking to the end of the block and turning right before he spoke again. He had been glancing at Scott periodically for the last few minutes, trying not to giggle like a nervous preteen. “I’ve never had anyone over here.” 

Scott was finding it hard not to act like a teen, too. His lower lip was going to be bleeding from the amount of gnawing he’d been doing on it. “First time for everything?” He offered, grinning at the other boy. “And last, since you’re moving in.” 

“Yeah, last time I’ll be here.” Stiles agreed, feeling a little dazed. He went into the building, taking the stairs to the second floor and opening the door to a tiny studio apartment. “This costs me about thirteen hundred a month. That’s about three days of work a month in summer, a good month of work in winter.” He murmured, shrugging one shoulder. “Oh. Unless you want me to stop.” 

“Do you want to stop?” Scott asked. “I mean… if it’s your job… I don’t want to take away your job. I just want you to come back home to me.” 

“How about if I cut back on it, maybe work somewhere else?” Stiles offered. “If I hate it, I’ll go back to just doing my regular job. But I want to try. I mean, the whole reason I was doing this was because I wanted to be involved with people, but not emotionally. Now that I have you, there’s no need for them.” 

Scott preened. “Okay.” He murmured and laughed. “I’m not gonna say no to that, you know?” He kissed Stiles delightedly. 

Stiles kissed back, pulling away with a sigh when he heard Lydia tapping her shoes impatiently. “Yeah?” 

“Your clothes are packed away in your suitcase, and I’ve managed to fit most of your books and dvds in there, too.” Lydia muttered, looking from Stiles to Scott. “Are you sure this is what you both want?” 

“Don’t patronize me, please?” Stiles murmured. “I know I’ve been through hell and I’ve put you through just as much. But I really like Scott. I want to live with him.” 

“I know.” Lydia nodded. “I called a cab about ten minutes ago. They’ll be here in five. Finish packing and start going downstairs.” She smirked at him. “I expect to see you at work on Wednesday. That gives you a few days off.” 

Stiles yanked his blanket and pillows off of his bed, shoving them into a laundry bag. He looked around to see if there was anything else to do, but he hadn’t kept a lot of things to start with, and Lydia had already unplugged his tv. “Oh yeah, I guess I won’t need this.” He nodded toward it. 

“Your laptop is in the suitcase, though. I’m taking the tv to the pawn shop and keeping whatever they’ll give me, for it.” Lydia said bluntly. “As a packing fee.” 

Scott stared at her, and then snorted. He knew she had just been trying to help Stiles out, but a part of him was still resentful of her for trying to keep him away from Stiles. “Okay, bye.” He told her, looping his arm through Stiles’ and raising his eyebrow expectantly. 

Lydia laughed and gestured to the door. “I’m waiting for my cab. Yours will be here first.” 

Scott nodded at her, giving her a tight smile and wiggling his fingers at her. “Got it.” 

Stiles looked back and forth between Lydia and Scott, feeling like the struggle for dominance was practically visible in the air. 

Stiles wasn’t far off. It was taking everything that Scott had in him not to growl at her and mount Stiles in front of her to declare his claim. 

Lydia gave Scott a knowing smile. “Go on.” She added. 

Stiles grabbed his suitcase in one hand and gestured to Scott with the laundry bag in the other, leaving his apartment door open as he carried the suitcase down to the lobby. 

Scott followed Stiles down, refusing to look apologetic for the impromptu pissing contest until they’d gotten out of Lydia’s earshot. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“I kind of liked it.” Stiles murmured. “I mean, not the idea of you fighting with her. But the idea of you wanting to own me like that. Like you don’t want her being in control of me, because you want to be.” 

Scott nodded slowly, watching him. “I do. I want you to be mine. Wholly mine. I don’t care what I need to do to make it happen.” 

“Well, this is a good start.” Stiles smiled. “I like you like this, by the way. Not that I didn’t like you before. I felt like I needed to protect you before I knew you were a werewolf. It’s kind of exciting to me that it’s the other way around. It feels like it makes more sense.” 

Scott let out a small, nervous giggle. “I don’t really let myself get out of control. The only thing I can figure is that I reacted that way because it’s you. I’ve never had anyone before, not romantically, but I don’t think I would have acted the same way with them as I did with you.” 

Stiles wondered if the same thing had happened with Peter, but he didn’t voice the question. It wasn’t important to him anymore, but he did feel curious about it. He felt relieved when he saw the cab pull up in front of the building. “Is this really all of my stuff?” He glanced at the box in Scott’s hands. “Yeah?” 

Scott nodded and smiled crookedly. “Everything important.” He murmured. “But yeah, it is.” 

“It’s literally all that I have.” Stiles admitted. “Well, material stuff.” He smiled, putting his suitcase into the trunk of the cab, then setting his laundry bag beside it. He doubted that he would need the extra blanket, but he liked having his own pillow around. Other than the tv that Lydia had outright said she was pawning, the only other thing in his apartment now was his bed. He didn’t care what happened to it. 

Scott slid an arm around Stiles, easily hefting the box in one arm and dropping his head against the other man’s head before he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Material things will build up over time, and you’ll have more than you’ll know what to do with eventually. We’ll be okay, babe.” He smiled. 

Stiles kissed Scott and got into the cab, giving the driver Scott’s building address, as a destination. He reached out to grab Scott’s hand in his. 

Scott immediately turned his hand over to tangle their fingers together, leaning against the other man. He sighed quietly, looking satisfied and happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former lover returns.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, instead of dragging like the month before had, without Scott. Stiles had stopped working on the street during weekends, even though that was when he had earned more money. He would have also kept his Thursday nights open, but he was helping Allison transition to a new ‘relationship’ with someone else. He would invite a friend over for dinner, then disappear to go make a phone call, which was really just him leaving the building and playing games on his phone for half an hour before he came back. He would pretend to be ignorant of the way that Allison and the other man looked disheveled, but he was proud of her for moving on, even if it wasn’t necessarily the most real thing. The good thing was that his regular weekend clients had been willing to rearrange their schedules to keep him. He passed the NYU campus more than once and wished he hadn’t gotten himself banned. He wanted to take classes and have a career that didn’t involve being naked and on top of someone, no matter how good the money was. 

Scott wound his arms around Stiles from behind, dropping his chin to the other man’s shoulder and biting at his ear gently. “I know this would make us, like, ridiculously vanilla and seemingly normal, but what do you think about getting a pet?”

Stiles groaned, leaning back against Scott. “What kind of pet? You wanna get a dog?” He turned his head for a kiss. “Is there a weight limit to the kind we can get?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Scott murmured, kissing him back. “I need to look into the building codes, but pets are allowed here. I think there is a weight limit, though. In which case, if we can’t decide on a dog under the weight limit, we could get a cat?”

“I’d be fine with a cat. Maybe two cats.” Stiles laughed. “I wish we _were_ vanilla, sometimes. We’re never going to be.” He turned around to face his lover. “But then I think, we’re better off not being that way. I don’t want to ever be boring.” 

“Same.” Scott hummed, letting his arms drop to wrap around Stiles’ waist. “Maybe that’s a good thing. I don’t want to be just another, boring guy. I like being a werewolf. I like that I’ve got you. I even like the ridiculous hours I have at work.”

“Sometimes I think maybe I could be a paramedic, too.” Stiles laughed. “Work with you, live with you, you know? But I hate the sight of blood. And gore. Which is also why being a cop just isn’t for me. That and the fact that I operate on the other side of the law. One day, I kind of hope I can figure out what’s available for me. Other than maybe being a fry cook at McDonald’s. I’m not knocking it, it’s just... I wanted to do something... maybe not better. Something else. Maybe that something else is taking care of our pets all day and making sure you have something to eat when you get home. And still having sex for money.” He cleared his throat, trying not to let on how frustrated he still got about his past mistakes. He knew Scott was aware of it, but he didn’t want to talk about it all the time. “I don’t think... I mean, some people are maybe just meant to never be, um, leaders.” 

Scott rubbed his back gently. “Hey, it’s alright.” He murmured. “I think… I mean, I kinda believe that maybe you are. You - there’s something about you, Stiles, something that makes me want to follow you, and I can’t be the only one. I think you’d be a pretty amazing leader. And… maybe you are destined for something great - you just haven’t, you know, gotten there yet. I believe in you, you know? It doesn’t matter what that something great is in the end, anyway. As long as you’re happy doing it.”

Stiles looked startled. “You think I’d be a good leader? How?”

“I think that you can, yeah. I think that you’ve got this strength about you, and this surety about you that - I know you’ve got your reservations about things, but you’ve got this confidence when you’re working, when you’re in your element that lets other people know that you know what you’re doing, you know? I trust you to know what you’re doing, what’s best for us, for me and you. Other people trust you to know what’s best for them. Allison trusts you to know what’s best for her.” Scott looked Stiles in the eye, stroking his thumbs along Stiles’ waist. “That’s a quality that a good leader has. And you have it, man.”

Stiles’ lips quirked. “I think you have too much faith in me, sometimes. I don’t know what I can do. I’m good at sex and convincing people to pay me for it. I’m getting better at this relationship thing.” He murmured. “I don’t know anything beyond that, for myself. About myself. I feel like I was barely existing before I met you.” 

Scott turned toward him and hugged him. “I love you. I have faith in you because I love you, and believe me when I say that I have faith that you can do anything that you want to do. Right up to being the freaking president if you wanted to be. God knows you’d sure as hell do better than half of these idiots we keep getting in office now. At least you’d give a shit.” He exhaled. “You’re my everything, you know that?”

“I love you.” Stiles kissed Scott. “Go look at the lease. Let’s see what kind of pet we can get and go get one. I’ll worry about the other stuff later. Werewolves are real, are dragons real?” 

Scott paused, tilting his head to the side and looking thoughtful. “Huh. I don’t… actually know.” He grinned at Stiles. “Maybe we can find out. Of course, then we might need to think about moving and finding a place with a really freaking huge backyard, if _Game of Thrones_ has taught me anything about how fast dragons grow.”

Stiles laughed. “Maybe we can just get a teacup dragon.” He teased. “Something that won’t get too big. We can use it to heat our food.” 

Scott laughed. “You mean like those little bitty dragons from _How To Train Your Dragon_? They’re cute. I want a blue one.”

Stiles grinned. “Is there a wingspan limit in that lease?” He sat down on the couch and looked up at Scott. 

“I think we can wing it.” Scott quipped, his lips twitching as he squirmed down into Stiles’ lap. He tilted his head to kiss him, letting out a laugh. “I’m excited about this. Even if dragons aren’t real, I love the idea of getting a pet with you.”

“So let’s go get one, then.” Stiles nodded. “Let’s just get a cat. Cats are pretty much always allowed, right?” He put his arms around Scott. “We’ll go get kittens.” 

Scott hummed, smiling. “Sounds good to me.” He murmured. “You want more than one?”

“Yeah, I was thinking two or three.” Stiles rubbed Scott’s back. “Sometimes I think what you’d be like with kids, too. But I think that’s a conversation for further down the line. Maybe our anniversary.” 

Scott slid his arms around Stiles and cupped his palms around the back of his neck before pressing their foreheads together. “For what it’s worth, I’ve been imagining having kids since the minute I got the talk about what my dick is for. Kids with you would be even better.”

“So kittens first, and we’ll talk about kids when I figure my shit out?” Stiles suggested. “I don’t want to ever have the talk like, ‘I can’t go to career day, kids. Daddy’s a prostitute.’” 

“‘Daddy’s a masseuse.’” Scott shot back, smiling. “I mean, there’s Lydia’s place, right? It’s legit. It totally counts.”

“It’s half legit.” Stiles shrugged, grinning. “It’s mostly a front that just also sells lotion and bath bombs. I think she’s considering doing away with the sex aspect, though.” 

Scott snorted out a laugh. “She’d have a lot of disappointed clients.”

“I think so, yeah.” Stiles kissed Scott. “Okay, this isn’t helping us go get pets. Much as I hate to say it, you’re going to have to get off of me.” 

“Boo.” Scott pouted, but slid off of his boyfriend’s lap. He reached his hands out to Stiles to help him up. “If we can find siblings all in one go, I think we should get them.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed. He took Scott’s hands and stood, kissing him again before he grabbed his coat from the closet and put it on. “We might as well stop at the store, too. We’ll need to get things for them and we can pick up more groceries for ourselves, while we’re at it.” He frowned. “Oh, wait. No, that doesn’t work. We can’t take them into the store. Maybe we can order stuff to be delivered?” 

“We could stop at the store before we go pick them out?” Scott suggested. “Unless we take them to a pet-specific store. I see people taking dogs in there all the time, it shouldn’t be much different for cats, right? As long as they don’t run rampant?”

“I’m kind of afraid of that.” Stiles admitted. “Because if we take three baby kittens in there and there are dogs, that’s going to get me all scratched up, and not in the way I like.” He stared at Scott, his mind wandering. “No, we need to go now. If you got me into bed, we’d be there for days.” 

Scott pouted. “Oh, okay.” He pouted, but laughed. “Let's be on our way then.”

*****

Stiles crouched, smiling at a cage with kittens in it. One of them sat up and mewed at him to get his attention, even though he had already decided he wanted that kitten and at least two others. He didn’t want to get into trouble for having an apartment overrun with cats, so he was doing his best to limit himself to choosing one. 

Scott let out a soft, delighted noise, leaning over Stiles. “They’re so cute,” he blurted. “I’m actually finding it hard not to try to bend the bars and get them out now, I wanna hold them so much.”

“I want all of them, so we’re both having control issues.” Stiles laughed, turning his head to kiss Scott. “I think three is the limit we can have, right? Before we’re labeled weirdos?” 

Scott nodded, smiling. “Yeah, probably. Honestly, I don’t care if we’re labeled weirdos or not.” He laughed. “I’m an animal lover, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Me too.” Stiles smirked, eyeing Scott. “Anyway. We’ll get three today and then if we’re insane enough to get more, we’ll talk about a house first, I think?” 

Scott grinned. “That sounds great.” He murmured, and tilted his head down to kiss Stiles. Peering into the cage, he lifted a finger to rest it against the bars. “Hey, little ones. You’re coming home with us!”

Stiles felt the hair on his arms stand up, and he blinked, reaching for Scott’s other hand because he couldn’t put his feelings into words. He was normally great at that, but he was too stunned to say anything. 

Scott looked over at him worriedly. “What is it?” He asked, his voice hushed. “What’s wrong?”

A low laugh filtered out from behind them. “Oh, that’s precious. Did you miss me that much that you had to indulge yourself with another werewolf, Stiles? Or were you just desperate?”

Stiles stood up slowly, keeping his hand in Scott’s as he turned toward Peter. “Neither. I’m with Scott because he’s Scott. You treated me like garbage. I deserved better. Now, I have better.” 

Scott straightened, looking pleased at Stiles’ words as he smirked back at Peter. 

Peter snorted out a laugh. “Oh, sure. If you want to believe that. It’s very cute, after all, and you’re just so determined to paint me as the big bad of this story.” His eyes flickered, and his smile widened as he stepped closer. “I think you’re forgetting who stalked whom, sweetheart.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head. “It was what you wanted from me. I’m not that person anymore. I don’t want to be. I never wanted to be in the first place.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Peter asked curiously, his head cocking to the side. “Are you positive that this isn’t precisely who you were meant to be? A desperate, pathetic little boy who was so anxious for his first fuck that he bent right over for his teacher, of all people? A scared little boy that wanted his daddy’s approval so much that he - fuck!”

Scott bared his teeth, his fists clenched together and bloody across his knuckles where he’d caught Peter’s lower lip and busted it. “Shut your filthy fucking mouth.” He said calmly.

Stiles smiled proudly at Scott, then looked back at Peter. He opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head, turning back toward the woman unlocking the kitten cage for him and Scott. “Thank you.” He murmured, ignoring Peter. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

Scott kept his glare steadily on Peter, his eyes hard as he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. “Welcome.” He muttered back. “Stay the hell away from us or I promise you I will do something you’re going to hate.”

“Oh?” Peter scoffed, looking unimpressed. “And what might that be?”

Scott smirked. “I’ll pull rank. Alpha to alpha.” His eyes flashed deep red before blinking out again. 

Stiles bit his lip. He had been thanking the woman getting the kittens for him and Scott, and he just wanted to stay away from Peter. He didn’t want to have to explain himself, but seeing his former lover made his stomach twist, and not necessarily in an uncomfortable way. Any longer in the man’s presence would only be disastrous. He understood Scott’s anger. He even felt it, himself. Seeing Peter again didn’t negate everything that had gone wrong between them. But he remembered the good moments, too. 

Seeing that Peter had no response to him other than a clenched jaw, Scott huffed. “Let’s grab the babies and get them home.” He murmured quietly to Stiles. 

Stiles nodded, reaching up to rub his eyes. He picked up one of the kittens, a gray and white one that started squirming eagerly as soon as he lifted it. He took a deep breath and turned toward Peter again. “I hope that whatever else you’ve been doing these last few years, you found someone actually worth kindness.” 

Peter stared hard at Stiles and clenched his jaw again, before pursing his lips and looking away. 

Scott sighed and lifted an all gray kitten with a black patch on his ear, and then a black kitten with a circle of white over his eye and gray and white splotched socks on his paws, stepping away from the cage and waiting for Stiles quietly. 

“Nothing else to say to me?” Stiles asked, smiling tensely. “You ruined a life I could have had for your own amusement. It’s only fun for you when you’re trying to get to me?” 

Scott snorted. “Of course it is.” He muttered. 

Peter stiffened. “Piss off.” He told Scott. “You know nothing, infant.” His eyes locked on Stiles. “Is your life satisfactory now? Now that you’ve got another werewolf to…” He smirked slowly. “Scratch those itches you need scratched? I didn’t wreck your life because it was fun. I wrecked your life because it was that, or letting you wreck mine. People were beginning to talk, Stiles. You were becoming too much of a liability for me. Consider it my gift that I didn’t end you outright.”

“You call that a gift?” Stiles scoffed. 

Peter laughed. “I could have killed you and left your body on your father’s doorstep. Would that have been a better one?”

Stiles stared at Peter. “It’s strange. I was trying to be nice to you about the fact that we were both at fault, but after all these years, you still blame me for everything. I want to tell you that I hate you, but I don’t. I actually don’t feel anything, regarding you. You were nothing then, and you’re nothing now. You haven’t even tried to do better for yourself. I just feel sorry for you.” 

“Spare me.” Peter snorted, standing up. “I would rather not hear it. Go on and live your life, and I’ll go on living mine. I don’t care about your feelings for me now. It was stupid of me to care about it then. Now, then. It’s time I left.” He turned to walk away, but didn’t head toward the door - instead, he stopped beside a dark-haired girl in her late teens, and put his hand on her shoulder before urging her toward the exit. 

In spite of himself, Stiles followed. “Excuse me.” He called out to the girl. “Hi. What’s your name?” 

She turned to look at Stiles and frowned. “Uh. Malia? Who are you?”

“I’m Stiles. I used to date your dad, but he probably doesn’t want you to know about that, since I’m not much older than you.” Stiles said bluntly. “I don’t know if you know what kind of person he is. I don’t think I ever did, either. For one thing? I didn’t know you even existed.” 

Malia looked back at her father warily. “You were dating someone and didn’t even mention me?” She said flatly. “You’re… what the hell, Dad?”

Peter growled at Stiles. “Would you please leave now?” He snapped. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Stiles smiled. “It doesn’t feel very good, does it? Knowing you don’t have the upper hand and that you’re vulnerable.” He looked back at Malia. “I was eighteen and your dad took advantage of me for almost the entirety of my freshman year of college. My best friend found me when I was nearly dead in an alley because I was too devastated. Drunk and sick. I hadn’t eaten in I don’t know how long. I got kicked out of school and he had nothing bad happen to him. I’ve moved on with my life and I’m happy now...” He nodded. “But I don’t think your dad learned anything. He really didn’t give a shit about me at all. I was a toy, for him. I just hope he doesn’t treat you like that.” 

Malia stared at Peter in disbelief. “I’m going to Kira’s. For a few days. Don’t get in contact with me.” She told her father, looking disgusted. “What the hell kind of person are you?” She stalked away quickly. 

Peter exhaled slowly and stared at Stiles. “Are you satisfied?”

“No, not really. I don’t get joy out of hurting anyone. I’m not like you. I do think, though, that I wouldn’t mind seeing you suffer. Just to even things up a little bit. So I’m not done. You might want to resign from your job, effective immediately. Save yourself some embarrassment.” Stiles looked around for Scott. “Are you ready to go?” 

Scott was smiling and nodding. “I’m ready for a lot of stuff right now. Let’s go.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, cupping the two kittens in one hand and keeping them against his chest. “I’m so proud of you.” He murmured. “And really turned on.”

Stiles laughed. “Well, we’ll take care of these guys and show them where the litter box is, and they can take care of themselves for a few hours. I’m calling NYU, though. I want to tell them everything. I was too distraught, before. I blamed it all on myself.” 

Scott smiled softly. “And you don’t anymore?” He murmured. “I’m glad.”

“You’ve made me realize that I’m not worthless, like I thought I was.” Stiles admitted. 

Scott leaned in to kiss him. “You never were. Never.” He promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles smiled. “Let’s just go home.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Stiles sat on the couch, waiting for Scott to get home. He started petting the kittens that were climbing around on him, lost in thought. 

“I’m home!” Scott called, stepping inside the doorway into the apartment. “Location?”

“Living room.” Stiles called back, suddenly nervous. “I heard from people at NYU today.” He cleared his throat. “I brought Lydia with me for a meeting and she recognized a couple of people who are Tracy’s regular customers. Long story short? I can start taking classes again and they’ll expunge any negative reports against me. But I don’t know if that’s what I want.” 

Scott settled down next to him, scooping up the black kitten and rolling him onto his back to tickle his tummy. “What do you want?” He asked curiously. “Do you want to go back to NYU? Another college, maybe? Do you want to go to a vocational college instead?” He smiled. “Do you not want to go back to college at all, or take classes online instead? Do you want to sue the crap out of Peter or the entire freaking school board for their part in this and then retire to Boca?”

“We’re not old enough for Boca.” Stiles laughed. “I don’t know! I think it’s been long enough now that I can go be a sophomore and nobody’s going to recognize me and try to start shit.” 

Scott grinned. “Okay,” He said. “But do you see yourself there? I mean - I already asked, but is this really what you want? I’m all for it if you are, but if you aren’t, that’s okay, too. I’ve still got your back.”

“I don’t, really. I keep thinking you and I should move somewhere else, but I do like this city, too.” Stiles looked conflicted. “I just don’t think this is a good place to raise kids. Do you remember anything about Beacon Hills at all?” 

Scott furrowed his brows. “I remember that it was quiet. Really quiet.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Quiet… might be better for kids. And kitties.”

“But only if that’s what you want. You’re the one who would be uprooting their life.” Stiles blurted. “I don’t want to ask you to do that. And it’s not even definite.” 

Scott smiled softly. “If it ends up being the best choice for us, I’m for it. My mom is still in Reno. This would put me a lot closer to her if it happens. But decide for you, not for me. If moving back to Beacon Hills is something you want - just you - then we’ll figure it out from there.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, but he still felt guilty. 

“Stiles.” Scott said firmly. “This isn’t anything to be upset about. Okay? Where you go, I go. It’s as simple as that. If you wanna move to Nova Scotia, I’ll bring a faux fur coat for the weather.”

“I love you.” Stiles murmured. “It’s just a lot, you know? A few years ago, I thought I was better off dead. And then Lydia found me and I figured I might as well be useful for something. Uh, this isn’t...” He sighed. “The only thing Peter and I did well together was have sex. I thought maybe that was just it, then. That I’d never be good enough for anything else. I don’t regret it, since it’s how we met. But it’s not something I want, anymore. I mean, I can keep doing it, but I want you and the kittens and I want to adopt some kids that need us.” 

Scott leaned against him. “I’d love to have that with you.” He said softly. “All of that. I love you, too, so much. All I need to be happy is you and the kittens and… maybe some munchkins to call us Daddy and Papa.”

“I think we could at least look at other places. Anywhere in the world.” Stiles suggested. “As long as it’s you and me. I’ll miss Lydia and I know you’ll miss Erica, but we can still visit them.” 

Scott nodded, smiling. “Absolutely. And if I know either of them, I know they’ll demand to visit us.”

“I want to introduce you to my dad.” Stiles smiled softly. “Do you have a few days off anytime soon? Thanksgiving is busy for you, right?” 

Scott nodded slowly. “It is… but I’ve got a few guys that owe me a favor.” He murmured. “I can swing it.”

“Then is it okay? We can see your mom, too.” Stiles smiled. 

Scott laughed. “Of course it’s okay. I want to introduce you to my mom, I’ve been trying to think of how to bring it up.” He kissed Stiles softly. “I think we’ll need to bring the kittens with us, though. The thought of what these little monsters could get up to while we’re gone terrifies me.”

“My dad doesn’t have a clue what I’ve been doing out here.” Stiles blurted. “I don’t know how to tell him. Not that I want to. I’m worried, though.” 

Scott furrowed his brows together, rubbing Stiles’ knee. “It’ll be alright.” He murmured. “We don’t have to tell him. You can say that you’ve been working as a masseuse. It’s… technically true.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “Did I mention in the last hour that I love you?” He smiled. “What do you want for dinner?” 

Scott chuckled, nuzzling him briefly. “I’m good for anything. Pizza, Thai, Chinese… burgers.” 

“Pizzaburgers?” Stiles teased. “I haven’t made those in awhile.” 

“Oh, god, that sounds amazing.” Scott blurted. “Yes, please.”

Stiles grinned and patted Scott’s knee, then got up and went into the kitchen to cook dinner for the two of them. He loved how easy it was, cooking dinner and watching tv, going for walks and playing with the kittens. Having sex before bed or when they woke up in the morning, or whenever they were both just in the mood for it. He used to hope for a relationship just like theirs. 

Scott gazed after him fondly. It was difficult for him to sit still, considering that every time Stiles moved away, Scott wanted to plaster himself to the other man’s back like a particularly clingy barnacle. He was glad he had the kittens to distract him, because the last thing he wanted to do was to sneak up on Stiles and accidentally cause an incident with the grease from the meat and cheese. He picked up the kitten in his lap and held the small animal up to his face, ignoring the tiny needle-sharp claws digging into his hand. “Hey - Stiles, we should probably name these guys at some point.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, that’s true.” He called over his shoulder. “How about... Mittens, Whiskers and Tabby?” He started mixing ingredients together in the frying pan, smiling to himself. “We’ll save the human names for kids.” 

Scott nodded thoughtfully. “Those sound good to me.” He agreed. 

“I’m kind of freaking out that your mom is going to hate me.” Stiles got glasses out of the cabinet while he waited for their food to cook. “What does she like?” 

“She’s really easy-going, actually.” Scott murmured thoughtfully. “She's big on… well, me for one.” He laughed. “She works at the hospital as a nurse, so she’s like me when she gets home, you know? She wants to sit down, veg out and watch mindless tv.”

“Okay, fair enough. My dad likes to unwind by watching Cops and drinking bourbon.” Stiles grinned. “Or at least, he used to. I haven’t really gone home in awhile.” 

Scott blinked. “Your dad _is_ a cop, isn’t he? He likes watching shows about other cops to relax?” Now that Stiles knew he was in the vicinity, he didn’t have a problem walking up and wrapping his arms around the other man from behind. 

Stiles relaxed, leaning back against Scott as he put his hands over his boyfriend’s. “He likes the episodes where the cops mess up, actually. It makes him laugh. His favorite episode is one where these guys smashed a window in the house next door to the one they were supposed to be in.” 

Scott snorted out a laugh. “Oh, I get it. He’s so by the book that he enjoys watching the fuck-ups.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” He rubbed his hands over Scott’s wrists and forearms. “I haven’t spoken to him in awhile. I mean, we text and sometimes we call, but I haven’t even seen him since I left to come out here. I just... that first year, Peter wanted me to stay with him, so I didn’t buy a plane ticket, and then he canceled on me and said something came up. So then, uh, Christmas was more of the same thing. And then I was being kicked out before spring break and I just... I never even told him I got kicked out. I said I just changed my mind about college and that it wasn’t really for me, but that I had found a good job.” He sighed. “I think I might have to tell him the truth.” 

Scott rubbed his cheek gently against Stiles’ shoulder. “If you think that’s what you need to do,” he began, “then I’ll be right there with you. I’m not going to leave your side, okay?” He brushed his lips over Stiles’ shoulder and sighed. “You sound like you really miss him.”

“After my mom died, it was basically just him and me.” Stiles smiled sadly. “And the deputies who helped with my homework, gave me driving lessons, taught me how to throw a punch when I was being picked on in middle school. I didn’t want to disappoint any of them.” He turned to face Scott, kissing him. “How can you stand being around me?” He asked lightly. “I’m a storm cloud and you’re sunshine. How the hell does this even work?” 

Scott thought for a moment, and then said, “How can I not be around you?” He kissed back softly. “Every light has its darkness and every darkness has its light. I’m not perfect all the time. I don’t want to be. It would drive me insane eventually. I’ve got my flaws, even when I’m cheerful, and you - you balance that out in me.” He shrugged. “Maybe it doesn’t even need explanation. Maybe all it needs is for me to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles kissed Scott a few more times, then turned back around to check on their dinner. He really hoped that everything would go well for the next couple of months, but he had always been a pessimist, at heart. 

*****

Stiles called his dad a few days later, after Scott left for work. He knew that most of the things he wanted to say were too important to discuss over the phone, but he didn’t want to surprise his dad when he introduced him to Scott. “Hey, Pop,” he greeted the elder Stilinski. 

John definitely sounded surprised when he answered the phone, and pleased a moment later. “Hey, kiddo! How’s everything?”

“Really good.” Stiles blurted. “I want you to meet someone. I’m coming home for Thanksgiving.” 

“Yeah?” John grinned. “That’s fantastic, I’ll get the - shit, I need to get a turkey. I’ll buy a turkey and get it ready, and get your room ready for you both while I’m at it. I’m assuming you’ll be staying in the same room with each other, anyway? I can’t wait to see you, kiddo, and I can’t wait to meet this ‘someone’ of yours.”

“Yeah, I’m excited, too.” Stiles laughed. He felt happy and nervous and wasn’t sure which one was more prevalent. 

“Hey.” John smiled. “Are you happy? Are they making you happy? Tell me that, at least, don’t tell me anything else about them. I want to meet them and make my mind up on my own.”

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time.” Stiles admitted. “Uh, and there’s no need for us to tiptoe around this. I’m dating a guy.” 

“Okay.” John replied. “I didn’t want to say ‘she’ and be wrong, but I didn’t want to say ‘he’ and make an ass out of myself if it wasn’t a guy, so I was trying to stay neutral. I’m glad you’re happy, son. Really, I can’t wait to meet this guy if he’s got you so thrilled.”

“I also wanted to say that I’m sorry I haven’t been home.” Stiles said quietly. “I’ll explain it all, if you want me to. Just not like this.” 

John exhaled softly. “I’d like to talk about that, if you want to. I want to… I want to know everything I missed out on. I’ve missed you a lot, kid.” He was silent, before adding, “We’ll talk when you’re home.” He agreed quietly, smiling.

“Okay.” Stiles agreed. “Love you. I have to go. But I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you, too, son.” John replied fondly. “Call me again when you find out what time you’ll be here, yeah? I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you.” Stiles hung up, smiling to himself. He got up from the bed and took a shower, then fed the kittens and made sure they had enough water before he wandered around the apartment, cleaning up. Most of the mess was his, and he felt guilty that he had pretty much invaded Scott’s life and cluttered it. 

“Knock-knock!” Allison called out, stepping inside the doorway and peeking around. She smiled when she saw Stiles. “Hi! Where’s your other half?”

“At work.” Stiles laughed. “We can’t all set our own hours. I just called my dad and told him I’ve got a boyfriend and I’m finally coming home for a visit.” 

“That’s awesome. Where’s home?” Allison asked him. “I mean, I know Scott’s from… Reno?” She frowned. “Or was it Chico? Maybe it was both.”

“Both. Actually, he lived in the same small town in California that I’m from, for a little while.” Stiles murmured. “But we hadn’t met. And I’m just paranoid enough that it scared me when he told me.” 

Allison squinted at him, her eyes soft. “Scared you?” She asked. “Did you think his dad was after you or something? He told me about his dad.” She scowled. “Dick.”

“Not his dad. My ex.” Stiles sighed. “Okay, here’s the whole story.” He tugged Allison toward the couch and sat down, looking at her for a moment, before he spoke. “I moved out here for college, after spending pretty much the entirety of high school not dating anyone. Not for lack of wanting to, or anything like that. Nobody wanted me. So I figured it would be more of the same, and for good reason this time, when I sat down in my first college class and realized my professor was insanely hot.” He smiled crookedly. “Except that he wanted me back. Or at least, I thought he did. We had sex often enough that I figured it was a reasonable assumption. But I wanted someone who wanted me back entirely, like a laser focus sort of thing? Like I was the only one who mattered. And for Peter, it was more about mind games. I didn’t visit my dad for Thanksgiving that year because Peter said he wanted to spend the holiday with me and introduce me to his family. I was nervous as hell, but I told my dad that I was busy with writing essays. And then Peter canceled. And then winter break came and Peter said he wanted to make it up to me for canceling at Thanksgiving, so I didn’t make plans to go back to California. And then, surprise, Peter canceled. I was too busy slashing tires on the cars belonging to anyone he smiled at, to really stop and think it over and realize I was being used. I lost myself in him, and lost myself in general, I guess. I went to a faculty event to confront him about how he was using me. He denied everything and said that I was a problem student, that I wouldn’t understand that he was a professor and not interested in me. So they kicked me out and I decided I was going to drink myself to death. But Lydia found me and took care of me.” Stiles rubbed his hands together nervously. “And she was already taking care of Erica and a few other people, and I figured since I was only good to be used for sex, I might as well earn money for it, too. I know better now, I’m just - that was how I felt, at the time. And I thought that if this was how I behaved in a relationship, being way too jealous and lashing out at other people for no reason, then I shouldn’t bother. I was too dangerous. So I was like that for about three years, just earning enough money for rent and food and whatever. If I had enough to keep a roof over my head and food in the fridge, I didn’t have to work for the rest of the month, so I had free time. Nothing to do with it, though. I met Scott when it was just another day for me, but I knew he was different right away. I still feel it, like I don’t want anyone else even talking to him, but I know that there are limits. That he’s coming home to me and he’s not going to pretend he’s fucking twenty other men and women, just to watch me destroy myself over it.” 

Allison was trembling by the time he’d finished speaking, and she reached out hesitantly before jerking back again. “I’m sorry. Can I hug you? I’m going to hug you. That whole time that we… god, I can’t believe another person would use someone like that. I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel that way, if anything I ever did reminded you of… him.” She leaned in and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad you found Scott. I really am, whether it was just another day, another job, whatever. You deserve someone like him in your life, he’s like sunshine freaking incarnate.”

Stiles smiled and hugged Allison. “You never did. Nobody else ever has. I set limits for myself, by doing what I did. What I might still do. I don’t know, I’m not sure. I got the college to remove the negative reports against me, once I proved that Peter had lied. I explained how I was in a low place. It probably doesn’t matter what I said, though. Lydia recognized some of our clients and threatened to expose them if they didn’t make some documents disappear.” He laughed. “So I can go back to NYU if I want, but I don’t think I want to. I keep thinking about going back to California, but I do like this city.” 

Allison smiled softly at him. “Well… if you decide to move back, you could always come and visit? And I’m sure I’ve got family somewhere out near there that I could abuse privileges for, so I could visit you.”

“I’d like that.” Stiles smiled. “My dad’s a Sheriff. He’s probably not going to want to hear that his only kid was having sex for money. But I think I might tell him, anyway.” He sighed. “I just need to explain it all.” 

Allison leaned against him, patting his back. “I’m sure he’ll - Well, maybe he won’t understand, but - he’s your dad. He loves you. He’ll probably just be thrilled that you’re safe.”

“Yeah.” Stiles hoped she was right, but he had seen the way his father treated criminals, and well, Stiles was one, now. “You didn’t come over to listen to me bitch. What’s going on?” 

Allison grinned at him and shrugged. “I was bored and lonely and I wanted to talk to people whose faces don’t irritate me.”

“Aww.” Stiles laughed. “I’ve got no plans all day, so we can go somewhere, if you want?” 

Allison nodded, beaming at him. “That would be awesome. We could go - oh my god!” She blurted as Tabby mewled and lunged into her lap. “Holy crap, ninja kitty.” She glanced at Stiles as she absently began to pet the kitten. “Anyway, uh… oh. We could go early Christmas shopping? You could pick something out for your dad and Scott?”

“I should definitely get Scott a back-up present. Just in case I chicken out.” Stiles stood up, holding up his index finger as he went into the bedroom. He came back with a ring box. “I know it’s ridiculously fast, but I love him. So I’m going to ask him.” 

Allison clapped a hand over her mouth, grinning. “Oh my god. That’s amazing. He’ll say yes. I know he will, he’s so stupid over you.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, but let’s just hope that I don’t lose the nerve to ask him. I had to do three handjobs, a blowjob and a threesome for the money for this.” He made a face. “I probably shouldn’t talk about it like that.” He paused. “No, it’s worse if I say how many hours, it was like, six. That’s not a lot.” 

Allison laughed. “You’re really lucky, you know that?” She murmured. “I’m not going to lie, I’m getting to the point in my life where stuff like that is… well, it’s making me jealous. You know? Makes me want that, too, and not just a farce of it.”

“Well, I could just introduce you to Lydia. She’s got a talent for this sort of thing. I think it stems from finding the right kind of employee to satisfy her clients. Or maybe it’s the other way around, maybe she was gifted at matchmaking first and then this.” 

Allison looked thoughtful, tapping idly at her thigh. “Lydia? I… Well, it couldn’t hurt. If she can find someone for me, then… well, I’d probably sing her praises from coast to coast.”

“I’ll always do that. Uh, from how she tells it, I was practically dead when she met me, so yeah, I owe her a lot.” Stiles nodded. 

Allison smiled. “I’m guessing she’s not prone to over-exaggerate?” She asked him. 

“Only on a rare occasion.” Stiles smiled. “I can call her and tell her to come over now, if you want.” 

Allison suddenly looked oddly shy. “Okay.” She murmured, and then stopped. “Oh, but we were going to go somewhere.”

“Right.” Stiles looked embarrassed. “Well, she can meet us.” He got up, checking on the kittens once more before he put his coat on. He called Lydia as he walked down the stairs with Allison a few minutes later. “Hey, are you busy?” 

“It depends on what you’re doing.” Lydia remarked, smiling. 

“Shopping.” Stiles rolled his eyes, glancing at Allison before he hailed a cab. 

“I’m not too busy. I’ll see you at Macy’s.” Lydia hung up. 

“I guess we’re going to Macy’s?” Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket. 

Allison giggled. “Okay, Macy’s it is.” She grinned. 

*****

Stiles greeted Lydia with a kiss on the cheek, then stepped back. “Lydia, this is Allison. Allison, Lydia. I’m buying my dad a Christmas present today.” 

Lydia eyed the brunette. “Client, does work with children’s software?” She recited Allison’s important details, looking up at her. “Thursday nights.”

Allison looked back at Lydia, lifting her chin. “Yes.” She replied simply. “That’s me.”

Lydia smiled. “I won’t criticize. My people do good work. I’m proud of them for it.” 

“Then maybe don’t treat her like she’s stats on paper?” Stiles remarked. 

“I’m not.” Lydia protested. “I was letting her know that I know who she is. I actually care about the work I’m doing, the work you’re doing.” She looked back at Allison. “How are you?” 

Allison straightened a little and smiled crookedly. “I’m fine, thank you. And you?”

“I’m good. Planning on buying a few gifts of my own, today.” Lydia murmured. 

“Allison wants a boyfriend.” Stiles interjected, looking up from the clothing rack he was inspecting. “I’m going away.” He pointed, then wandered off. 

Lydia snorted. “It’s strange, seeing someone who was so morose become happy. It’s like love made him a little dumb. But it’s nice to see, just the same.” 

Allison laughed. “It’s very nice to see him happy. The last few times I saw him, before Scott, he just seemed so unhappy. I felt awful for him.”

“And now you’re hoping that I can somehow do the same thing for you? I didn’t have anything to do with Scott meeting Stiles. In fact, I tried to convince Scott to stay away from Stiles.” Lydia admitted. “But I can help you, regardless.” 

Allison chewed on her lower lip briefly. “Stiles mentioned something about you being a really capable matchmaker. Even if all you do is… I don’t know, throw my picture onto a website and say ‘see ya,’ I’ll still probably be really grateful. It’s more than most people have done for me in a really long time.”

“What sort of person are you looking for?” Lydia motioned for Allison to follow her as she started looking at dresses. “Someone more available? Less available? As far as a schedule goes, anyway. You probably don’t want someone with round-the-clock availability, that means they have no life of their own.” 

Allison already felt overwhelmed, blinking at Lydia with wide eyes as she followed behind her. “Um… no, definitely not. Moderate availability is good. I want someone who has a decent work ethic, but they know their own limits and take time off when they need to and when they’re supposed to. I don’t want a workaholic.” She thought for a moment. “I want someone who doesn’t have a problem being close. Maybe someone who reads, or likes to travel. My dad -“ she paused. “My dad and I used to go to France every year with my mom when she was still alive. And we went the year after she died, but it just felt - wrong, I guess.”

“I know a lot of men who fit your description, so far.” Lydia mused “Anything else?” 

Allison looked uncertain. “Um. Maybe someone who likes shopping as much as I do. Definitely someone who reads, preferably Neil Gaiman and Kurt Vonnegut. Someone who likes kids, obviously, of all ages.” She smiled faintly. “Maybe someone who acts a bit like a kid sometimes, too. Someone that likes old rock music, and doesn’t mind that I’m a little fucked up, and maybe doesn’t have a problem with my weapon collection because I know that can be off-putting, but I’m an archer, and I like the outdoors and actually utilizing the skills I’ve got and that includes using throwing daggers and stuff.” She looked a little bewildered when she finished talking, like she hadn’t expected so much information to come pouring out of her at once.

Lydia grinned. “And I’m assuming that certain professions are okay with you, since you would probably have proposed to someone if he hadn’t admitted to being emotionally unavailable.”

Allison flushed. “He’s - it wasn’t like that,” she spluttered a little before sighing. “Only yeah, maybe it was a little? It doesn’t matter. But no, I’m not bothered by professions.”

“I have a sort of temp.” Lydia explained. “He travels a lot and has reasons why a regular job just won’t be good enough for him, so he looks to me to find him work. He’s not the most civil person, but then... that does seem to be your type. He was one of my best tippers a few years ago.” 

Allison studied her carefully. “But… is he available for a relationship?” She chewed on her lower lip. “Does he even want one?”

“I think he really does.” Lydia smiled. “He’s had a hard time finding one, though. Because of his job options and his need to travel.” 

Allison still looked a little nervous, but more hopeful. “And… he wouldn’t mind that I work with kids and that I wouldn’t be able to hop all over the country every weekend?”

“He’ll love it.” Lydia beamed. “I’ll set you two up on a date, just so you can get to know one another. He should be in town, soon.” 

Allison looked relieved. “You’re such a godsend, oh my god. Thank you so much.”

Lydia nodded. “You’re welcome.” She got her phone out of her purse and sent a text. ‘You should come back to NYC as soon as you can.’


End file.
